The Burnout inferno
by the Carpenter3
Summary: Naruto seorang yatim piatu menjalani hidup nya di negeri yang di penuhi para samurai. kehilangan tangan kiri untuk mempertahankan cinta nya hingga menderita gangguan jiwa, mampukah Naruto merebut cinta nya kembali ataukah akan ada cinta yang lain. tujuan yang lebih besar daripada sekedar mencari cinta menanti nya.
1. Chapter 1

**The Burnout Inferno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Element Nation adalah sebuah tempat dimana para kaum Samurai serta manusia biasa tinggal dan melangsungkan hidup. Terbagi menjadi menjadi lima Desa besar dan beberapa desa kecil. Lima desa besar masing-masing mengadopsi system pendidikan Samurai berdasarkan lima elemen dasar Chakra, yakni desa elemen api konoha gakure, desa elemen angin Sunagakure, desa elemen air Kirigakure, desa element tanah Iwagakure, dan desa element petir Kumogakure. Sementara desa-desa kecil diluar desa-desa besar tak memiliki system pendidikan untuk para Samurai , namun hanya di isi oleh para samurai pelarian dari lima desa besar. Para samurai masing-masing desa besar umum nya dikenali dari pakaian mereka, mereka selalu memakai baju zirah khas samurai yang membedakan nya adalah warna dasar yang mewakili element desa masing-masing.

Setiap para Samurai di dalam akademi dilatih untuk mengendalikan kekuatan alami di dalam tubuh mereka, kekuatan ini disebut dengan Chakra , Chakra dalam tubuh manusia pada awal nya adalah netral, yang menyebabkan chakra yang awal nya netral menjadi bermuatan sebuah elemen adalah latihan yang dilakukannya, manusia yang sejak dini dilatih untuk mengendalikan api maka chakra manusia tersebut akan bermuatan element api begitupu dengan lima elemen lain nya. Manusia tak akan dapat memiliki lebih dari satu elemen dalam tubuh nya , jika seorang manusia melakukan latihan pengendalian Api dan setelah mampu untuk mengendalikan Api seseorang tersebut melakukan latihan pengendalian air mustahil baginya untuk bisa mengendalikan air karena hanya ada satu jenis elemen Chakra dalam tubuh manusia.

Pengendalian elemen ini disebut juga dengan Jutsu. Namun jutsu tidak dapat dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuh secara langsung tanpa media sebuah pedang, setiap jutsu memiliki nama yang berbeda-beda, untuk melakukan sebuah jutsu dibutuhkan tehnik-tehnik gerakan pedang tertentu.

Sebuah pedang menurut bahan dasar dan kekuatan nya di bagi menjadi lima Rank class yakni Rank class S, A, B, C dan D. Bahan dasar bembuat pedang rank A adalah logam jenis Tungsten, rank B logam jenis Osmium, rank C logam jenis Titanium, dan Rank D menggunakan logam jenis Adamantium, Semakin tinggi rank class suatu pedang semakin langka jumlah bahan dasar nya. Untuk pedang dengan rank A,B,C, dan D banyak di miliki oleh para samurai yang tersebar di seluruh Element nation, Sedangkan rank class S sangat langka keberadaan nya karena konon rank class S bukan di buat oleh manusia namun terbentuk dari bagian tubuh monster zaman dahulu yang telah punah jutaan tahun dan secara alami terbentuk oleh siklus alam, sedangkan pedang dengan rank A,B,C, dan D dibuat oleh seorang pandai besi dan disesuaikan dengan elemen calon pengguna dengan kata lain pedang yang di buat dengan unsur Elemen api tidak dapat digunakan oleh seseorang yang berelemen air begitupun sebalik nya namun dapat digunakan oleh orang yang berelemen api lainnya , aturan ini tidak berlaku bagi rank S karena memang tak dibuat dengan menyesuaikan unsure elemen, namun pedang rank class S memiliki aturan-aturan tersendiri yang berbeda –beda untuk setiap rank S lain nya. Semakin tinggi rank sebuah pedang akan mempengaruhi seberapa kuat elemen yang dikendalikan sedangkan seberapa jumlah chakra dalam tubuh pengguna mempengaruhi berapa jumlah serangan yang dapat dilakukan.

* * *

 **Standart disclaimer applied**

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, dll . . .

 **Pair** : akan tersingkap seiring berjalan nya cerita.

Chapter 1 : Konoha

.

.

.

Konoha merupakan salah satu dari lima desa besar samurai terkuat di Elemental Nation di pimpin oleh seorang Hokage sebagai pusat perintah tertinggi, tempat bersemayam nya Sharinggan dan byakugan dua buah pedang elemen api rank A terkuat , Serta tempat senjata legenda Rank S Ifrit pertama kali terlihat. Pedang sharinggan hanya dimiliki oleh Hokage dan di wariskan turun-temurun ke generasi hokage selanjut nya , pedang Byakugan di miliki oleh ketua klan Hyuga salah satu klan di konoha, namun saat ini pedang byakugan telah rusak patah menjadi dua bagian disebabkan oleh kisruh antar anggota klan utama dan cabang. Sedangkan sang pedang legenda Ifrit di sebut sebagai legenda karena keberadaan nya yang tak diketahui, konon pedang Ifrit hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang dengan garis keturunan dari klan Senju.

Dahulu kala Konoha merupakan desa yang makmur, adil dan sejahtera. Namun hal itu berubah sembilan tahun yang lalu sejak Hokage saat ini Madara Uciha memimpin. Kesewenang-wenangan, penindasan, serta ketimpangan social terjadi dimana-mana akibat nya banyak pemberontakan dan samurai yang menjadi seorang pelarian. Pemberontakan terbesar terjadi delapan tahun yang lalu, pemberontakan ini di pimpin oleh pemimpin klan senju Hashirama, namun dengan bantuan desa sekutu sunagakure pemberontakan ini berhasil di kalahkan dalam sebuah perang terbesar yang pernah terjadi di Valley of the end di selatan Konoha akibat nya seluruh anggota klan senju di bantai habis dan pemimpin dari pemberontakan Hashirama Senju jatuh dari tebing dan tak di ketahui keberadaan nya.

Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda yatim piatu yang dulu di besarkan di panti asuhan Konoha. Pemuda yang diketahui memiliki kepribadian yang Hyperactive namun jenius , berkat kejeniusannya dahulu selepas dia berumur tujuhbelas tahun dia pergi meninggal kan panti asuhan yang mengasuh nya selama delapan tahun untuk hidup mandiri. Saat ini dia berumur duapuluh tahun selama tiga tahun setelah dia pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan dia mulai bekerja sebagai pembantu pandai besi dirumah seorang pandai besi yang cukup terkenal di pinggiran desa konoha. Pandai besi ini dimiliki oleh seorang pria tua yang hidup sendiri bernama Jiraiya, karena tak memiliki sanak maupun saudara jiraiya menganggap Naruto adalah murid sekaligus anak nya dan berniat menjadikan Naruto sebagai pewarisnya, dari jiraiya lah Naruto belajar tehnik berpedang serta membuat pedang. Naruto yang sejak kecil memang tak memiliki keluarga bahagia mendengar ada orang yang mau mengganggap nya anak, namun kenyaatan memang tak seindah mimpi sejak tiga tahun lalu jiraiya meninggal karena dimakan usia. Satu tahun sejak meninggal nya Jiraiya Naruto terus bekerja keras menjalankan usaha pandai besi yang tak pernah sepi pengunjung karena desa Konoha merupakan desa para samurai hampir seluruh penduduk nya memiliki pedang. Karena mulai kwalahan melayani pengunjung Naruto memanggil teman seperjuangan nya dipanti asuhan Hinata Hyuga, gadis dengan sifat pemalu ini lah yang membantu pekerjaan Naruto. Mereka berdua tinggal di tempat kerja Naruto karena memang tempat kerja yang dimiliki Jiraiya adalah sebuah rumah yang di modifikasi bagian depannya sebagai tempat kerja urusan pandai besi.

Suara dentingan logam yang dipukul Naruto memenuhi indra pendengaran di dalam workshop, diatas meja logam panjang proses pembentukan sebuah pedang dijalankan oleh Naruto. Dengan tangan kiri memegeng cekam yang menjepit sebuah logam jenis Adamantium sementara tangan kanan tak henti-henti nya memukulkan palu.

"Hinata-chan, apakah ini pesanan terakhir yang harus aku selesaikan hari ini" ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke meja kasir tepat di sebelah kiri nya yang diketahui di duduki oleh sang gadis Hyuga. Hinata disini memang hanya dipekerjakan sebagai kasir dan bagian pembukuan oleh Naruto, karena Naruto mengganggap seorang gadis cantik seperti Hinata tak pantas bekerja kasar dengan urusan logam.

"Oh,.. masih ada dua pedang milik Akimichi-san yang perlu direparasi Naruto-kun, entah mengapa hari ini pelanggan sepi aku jadi bosan" Hinata berucap dengan tangan yang menutupi mulut karena menguap menahan rasa kantuk.

 **Cling. . cling..**

Suara lonceng yang terpasang di gantungan pintu yang terbuka tanda adanya pelanggan yang dating. Pintu terbuka menunjukkan dua orang memakai jubah panjang bertudung. Dilihat dari perawakan nya adalah seorang laki-laki dan perempuan berjalan mendekati meja kasir dimana Hinata duduk.

"selamat dating, ada yang bisa saya bantu" Hinata menyapa dengan senyum bertengger di bibir manis nya . mood hinata berubah cerah bagai menemukan oase di tengah gurun gersang karena ada yang dapat mengusir kebosanan nya.

"bisakah aku bertemu dengan tuan jiraiya" ucap sosok perempuan sambil membuka tudung jubah nya . terpampang jelas lah wujud sempurna sang gadis berusia sekitar Sembilanbelas tahunan dengan rambut merah muda serta kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat.

"Naruto-kun bisakah kau kesini sebentar, ada yang ingin bicara dengan mu" Hinata menoleh kebelakang tempat dimana Naruto berkutat dengan pekerjaan nya.

"silakan duduk sebentar tuan dan nona " Hinata mempersilakan dua orang tamu itu dengan menunjuk ke seperangkat meja dan kursi yang terletak agak kedalam yang khusus di sediakan untuk tamu.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto dating dan duduk bersebrangan dengan dua tamu tersebut. "perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Naruto panggil saja Naruto, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan" ucap Naruto sopan dengan memandang kearah tamu laki-laki yang kini sudah membuka tudung nya menampilkan wajah pria berusia pertengahan empatpuluh tahunan berambut hitam panjang .

"maaf Naruto-kun saya Hashi dan dia adalah seorang dokter yang merawat saya sekaligus merupakan murid saya Haruno Sakura" Hashi melakukan perkenalan. "bisakah aku bertemu dengan tuan Jiraiya .

"Maaf tuan tetapi sensei telah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu, kalau boleh tahu ada hubungan apa Hashi-san dengan mendiang sensei" Naruto menyembunyikan ekspresi sedih yang sesaat keluar.

"Oh.. maafkan aku Naruto-kun, sebenarnya aku adalah sahabat dari mendiang Jiraiya, kami teman sejak kecil dan sama-sama menjalani pelatihan di akademi untuk menjadi seorang samurai" Hashi mendongak keatas mengingat masa lalu. "jadi kau adalah murid dari Jiraiya, apakah kau juga seorang samurai yang bergabung dengan pemerintah Konoha?"

"memang dulu sensei mengajariku dasar-dasar menjadi seorang samurai, tetapi lebih banyak mengajarkanku tentang membuat sebuah pedang" Naruto memejamkan mata mencoba mengingat masa lalunya dengan sang guru. "dulu memang aku pernah mempunyai cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang samurai yang hebat dan mengabdi kepada desa untuk melindungi Konoha dari desa lain yang ingin menghancurkan nya, tetapi niat itu hilang semenjak aku dewasa dan mengetahui bagaimana bobrok nya institusi pemerintahan desa konoha, bagaimana seorang Hokage yang sekarang memimpin dengan kediktaktoran nya " Naruto menghela napas.

"jika itu yang kau pikirkan , teruslah berpikir seperti itu" Hashi tersenyum. "jadi kau sekarang yang meneruskan usaha dari Jiraiya" Hashi memandang sekeliling demi menemukan atensi untuk mendukung argument nya.

"iya Hashi-san dahulu Sensei mendidiki dengan sangat keras , bahkan dia pernah mengurungku dalam sebuah kamar dengan puluhan pedang di dalam nya untuk mengetahui kelemahan masing-masing pedang, tapi aku percaya dia melakukan nya untuk membuatku pantas menjadi penerus nya" seulas senyum terkembang di bibir Naruto terpancing oleh kenangan indah bersama sang sensei.

"aku mengenal Jiraiya dari kecil, bahkan kami tumbuh bersama, aku cukup tahu bagaimana otak dari Jiraiya berpikir, aku yakin dia menganggkat seorang murid dan mendidik nya dengan sangat keras adalah untuk mewujudkan cita-cita nya sejak dahulu" Hashi menatap focus kearah Naruto.

"apakah cita-cita sensei adalah menjadi pandai besi terbaik di dunia, apakah membuat pedang terhebat di dunia, apakah memiliki tempat kerja terbesar, atau yang lain, kumohon ceritakan padaku apa cita-cita sensei Hashi-san" wajah Naruto menunjukkan keingin tahuan yang tinggi.

"cita-cita nya tak sesederhana itu, yakin kau ingin tahu" Hashi diam sejenak menunggu anggukan menyetujui dari Naruto. "Jiraiya ingin menjadi seorang pemimpin untuk desa kelahiran nya, dia ingin menginjakkan kaki nya di menara konoha tempat dimana pusat system pemerintahan tertinggi desa konoha dijalankan, dia ingin mengubah system yang sudah busuk menjadi system yang lebih baik, dia ingin menjadi seorang Hokage, bukankah itu cita-cita yang hebat" senyum tukus tersungging di bibir Hashi.

"Wow.. apakah itu bisa diwujudkan" ketidakyakinan terpancar jelas di wajah Naruto. Baginya yang seorang yatim piatu kata-kata menjadi hokage adalah sebuah hal yang terlalu tinggi untuk dicapai.

"itu tergantung keyakinanmu anak muda, aku kesini juga ada keperluan untuk mereparasi pedang murid ku yang mulai tumpul karena penggunaan nya yang terlalu kasar" tersenyum jenaka sambil mengarahkan pandangan kearah sang murid Haruno Sakura duduk.

Sementara sang gadis musim semi yang mendengar ejekan dari sang guru bersiap-siap meluapkan emosi nya. "apakah kau ingin ku berikan suntikan Rabies hari ini kakek tua"

"Aku hanya bercanda Sakura-chan, cepat kau berikan pedangmu ke Naruto-kun" Hashi tersenyum simpul.

"Ini pedang milik ku tolong di perbaiki dan jangan coba-coba untuk menggunakan nya karena ini pedang kesayanganku, kau mengerti" ucap Sakura sambil menggambil pedang yang terselip di pinggang nya. Pedang Sakura berbentuk lurus tanpa lenggkungan seperti yang ada pada bentuk pedang setandar. Dengan pegangan berwarna dasar hitam dililit kain berwarna merah muda yang saling melilit dari tepi ke tepi lain nya membentuk segitiga terbalik dengan ujung pedang berbentuk hiasan batu giok berwarna hijau menggunakan sarung pedang berwarna merah muda dan diantara pegangan dan bilah pedang di batasi dengan lingkaran berbentuk menyerupai bunga sakura berwarna putih.

"pedang dengan tampilan luar yang indah , serupa dengan yang memiliki" Naruto menerima pedang yang di berikan oleh sakura dengan menggunakan kedua tangan. Kemudian Naruto menarik pegangan pedang hingga keseluruhan bilah pedang terlihat dengan jelas. "pedang elemen api , dengan rank class B terbuat dari logam Osmium, ini salah satu pedang yang langka tapi sayang kurang perawatan Haruno-san" ucap Naruto sambil meraba bilah pedang yang terasa kasar. "apakah kau seorang dokter yang hanya bisa merawat manusia dan tak pandai merawat pedang" senyum mengejek tersungging di bibir Naruto. Memang sebagai seorang pandai besi sejati Naruto sangat membenci seorang samurai yang hanya bisa memakai pedang dan malas melakukan perawatan ke pedangnya apalagi kategori langgka.

"aku memang seorang dokter yang handal, bahkan saat aku marah aku akn menguliti mahluk hidup, membedah nya pelan-pelan dan mengambil daging bagian dalam dari organ dalam nya lalu kuberikan untuk makanan anjing, apakah kau ingin melihat nya Namikaze-san" ucap Sakura dengan senyum manis bertengger di bibir nya namun dengan raut muka penuh amarah karena ejekan Naruto.

"aku hanya bercanda Haruno-san lupakan perkataan ku yang tadi, aku tahu pekerjaan mu sebagai dokter sangat menyita waktu mu dan tak ada waktu untuk merawat sebuah pedang" tawa garing keluar dari bibir Naruto untuk menutupi kengerian nya.

"bagus kalau anda mengerti Namikaze-san, mohon bantuan nya" senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibir Sakura.

"rupanya kalian sudah mulai akrab ya, maafkan murid saya Naruto-kun dia memang gadis yang manis dari luar namun berbeda di dalam nya" Hashi menegahi perbincangan kedua nya. "baiklah Naruto-kun kira-kira kapan pedang Sakura selesai di reparasi?" Hashi mulai berbicara serius dan mengabaikan picingan tajam Sakura atas kalimat yang di ucapkan sebelum nya.

"Hinata-chan apakah masih banyak pesanan pedang yang harus di selesaikan" Naruto mlihat kea rah Hinata yang duduk di meja kasir sejak tadi.

"hari ini tinggal dua pedang saja Naruto-kun" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto setelah membuka buku besar berisi daftar pesanan pelanggan.

"besok boleh anda ambil Hashi-san dan Haruno-san" Naruto kembali mengembalikan atensi nya kepada kedua orang tamu setelah sejenak memandang Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ketika permisi dulu Naruto-kun" Hashi menjabat tangan Naruto diikuti oleh Sakura dibelakang nya seraya menuju pintu keluar.

 **XXX**

"Naruto-kun apakah reparasi dua buah pedang milik keluarga Akimichi sudah selesai" Hinata yang berada di meja kasir memfokuskan pandangan ke buku catatan besar di depan nya, untuk melihat jadwal pedang-pedang yang akan di ambil oleh pemilik nya. Memang Hinata lah yang bertanggung jawab mengira-ngira kapan sebuah pedang boleh diambil dan mengingatkan ke Naruto untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya.

"Hinata-chan bisakah aku istirahat sejenak dan berbaring di pangkuan mu" duduk di kursi dekat landasan baja tempa besi. Cengiran lebar di tampilkan oleh Naruto.

"Mou.. Naruto-kun apakah kau tahu jika pesanan pedang Akimichi tak selesai hari ini kita akan kena complain dari pelanggan" menghadap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk tepat kearah wajah Naruto. "dan itu semua karena kemalasan mu Naruto-kun"

'Oh Hinata-chan memang calon istri yang baik. Cantik, pandai memasaka, dan Oh lihatlah ekspresi mistress itu, sungguh aku mau jadi slave mu Hinata-chan' batin nista Naruto. Dengan muka mesum yang membuat Jiraiya mengacungkan kedua ibu jari nya di alam baka.

"jika ka uterus seperti ini ingat kan aku untuk tak memasak ramen satu bulan, Oh iya hari ini aku menemukan buku resep masakan yang di dalam nya ada banyak gambar sayur-sayuran hijau, aku rasa aku akan mencoba nya untuk satu bulan kedepan" dengan satu tangan di pinggang satu tangan lagi mengelus dagu dan jangan lupakan senyum membunuh itu. "bagaimana menurutmu Naruto-kun" mati kau Naruto.

"Oh tidak Hinata-chan-ku-sayang jangan kau siksa aku dengan memberiku makanan kambing itu" ekspresi shock berat bagaiakan esok tak ada matahari terbit lagi. 'ini bahaya sang mistress selalu punya kartu AS ditangan, aku harus hati-hati dalam berucap tak ada ramen satu bulan mati aku' pikiran nista Naruto. "baiklah Hinata-chan aku akan menyelesaikan nya hari ini, dengan syarat hari ini kau harus memasak ramen" beranjak menuju meja tempa. Tangan kanan memegang palu, tangan kiri memegang cekam baja, mata focus kea rah logam yang terjepit cekam baja, palu di ayunkan ke atas.

"Oh maafkan aku Naruto-kun, hari ini kita akan makan malam dengan salad" senyum Hinata berkembang.

… **Jeddieeerrrrrrr. .** background petir menyambar.

Palu terayun menikung tiga puluh derajat ke kiri meleset dari arah seharusnya yang tegak lurus.

"Auuwww.. makanan kambing kepar*t" palu yang tak tahu diri terlempar dengan tidak elitnya karena berhasil mengenai ibu jari sang majikan meninggalkan bekas hitam disana. Oh sungguh kiss-mark yang panas. Mr. palu yang tak tahu diri yang berhasil menodai kesucian ibu jari Naruto tergeletak tak berdaya karena lemparan sang majikan dengan backsound suara cacian,makian,hinaan, dan Nama-nama binatang yang terlalu panjang jiak disebutkan keluar dari mulut sang putra Namikaze.

XXX

"Pesan ramen jumbo satu paman " teriak Naruto dengan semangat walau dengan ibu jari yang di perban, Ketika memasuki kedai ramen Ichiraku. Disinilah akhirnya merekan makan malam setelah kejadian naas.

"selamat dating Naruto,Oh kau juga membawa pacar mu kemari" sapa paman Teuchi pemilik kedai ramen.

"kami tidak pacaran Teuchi-jisan!" teriak Hinata dengan muka merah padam "i-iya kan Naruto-kun" menyikut pinggang Naruto yang ada disamping nya agar ikut menyetujui argument yang di utarakan.

"iya paman kami tidak pacaran kok, karena Hinata-chan adalah istriku" dengan cengiran lebar yang menghiasi bibir, namun tak lama karena dia merasakan hawa membunuh di sebelah kanan nya.

"benarkah itu Naruto-kun" dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan namun jelas-jelas terdapat nada ancaman di dalam nya Hinata berbicara kepada Naruto. "jika aku ini istrimu, bagaimana kalau ku ajarkan bagaimana melakukan KDRT"

"Aku hanya bercanda Hinata-chan, kita kan belum melaksanakan pernikahan mana mungkin kau menjadi istri ku" dengan keringat dingin mengalir membasahi tengkuk dan tiba-tiba kaki merinding disco melihat hinata dengan aura hitam pekat yang seolah-olah akan menerkam nya.

"Oh jadi kau tak mengakui istri mu lagi, kau memang tak bertanggung jawab Naruto-kun, rasakan ini" Hinata mengepalkan tangan melancarkan jitakan sayang nya ke kepala duren Naruto.

"sudah-sudah simpan dirumah saja kemesraan kalian dasar anak muda, kalian berdua kesini ingin makan kan, kau ingin pesan apa Hinata-san" karena jengah dengan pertengkaran kedua nya Teuchi berusaha menengahi.

"Oh maafkan aku paman, aku pesan ramen miso saja" Hinata membungkukkan badan dan menyeret Naruto ke kursi terdekat.

"ini pesanan kalian, selamat menikmati" setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya Teuchi dating membawa pesanan Hinata dan Naruto.

"terima kasih paman, ramen paman memang yang terbaik" Naruto mengacungkan ibu jari nya kea rah Teuchi. Sementara Hinata yang duduk di sebelah nya hanya tersenyum kecil karena tingkah konyol sahabat kecil nya.

Sementara duduk tak jauh dari Naruto dan Hinata tampak tiga orang berpakaian baju zirah berwarna dasar merah dengan masing-masing pedang terselip di pinggang sedang makan dan saling melempar argument pembicaraan.

"Kakkashi aku dengar kau baru di angkat menjadi pelindung khusus bagi Sasuke. Apakah kau tahu dia seharus nya tidak perlu belajar tehnik-tehnik berpedang tetapi di ajarkan bagaimana tata karma dan bersikap rendah diri, dia sangat sombong dan arrogant hanya karena dia seorang anak dari Hokage" ucap seorang berambut hitam bergaya bobs.

"Iya guy-san aku juga sedikit kawatir dengan nya" orang yang di sebut Kakkashi menimpali.

"tak perlu heran, ayah nya Hokage yang memimpin saat ini saja mempunyai sifat yang semene-mena, buah tak akan jatuh jauh dari pohon nya. Entahlah jika dia di angkat menjadi hokage nasib Konoha akan terus seperti ini atau malah akan semakin buruk" ucap seseorang lagi yang di ketahui bernama Asuma saratobi.

"sudahlah Asuma-san, guy-san, kita adalah seorang samurai yang mengabdi pada Hokage, bagaimana pendapat orang lain jika mendengar kita menjelek-jelek kan pemimpin kita sendiri. Bagaimana pun sifat dari pemimpin kita' kita harus tetap menghormati nya karena itualah sumpah kita sebagai samurai yang mengabdi kepada desa" terdengar helaan pasrah dari Kakkashi.

XXX

Pagi menjelang, denting suara logam memecah keheningan pagi, tepat nya di dalam sebuah bangunan pinggir jalan letak Workshop Naruto. Ruko-ruko berderet berjejer satu sama lain bagaikan kereta api. Sebuah lokasi yang strategis memang tepat berada di sebelah jalan menuju pusat Konohagakure.

"Hinata-chan bagaimana kalau kita libur besok, kau tahu kita belum pernah liburan satu bulan ini" Naruto dan hinata duduk di tepi jendela tepat dimana matahari pagi menembus kedalam ruangan sungguh pemandangan yang romamtis bagaikan di film-film desa sebelah.

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman desa besok, aku akan memasak bekal yang banyak besok" Hinata menunjukkan antusiasme nya.

Cling.. cling..

Suara lonceng yang berada di atas pintu berbunyi pertanda ada tamu yang membuka pintu. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan lima orang berpakaian baju zirah lengkap berwarna dasar merah, sementara satu orang lagi memakai baju dari sutra berwarna putih dengan logo kipas berwarna merah dan putih di punggung nya.

"apakah ini tempat pandai besi itu Kakkashi" ucap laki-laki yang memakai jubah putih.

"iya Sasuke-sama, disinilah tempat biasa Hokage-sama selalu melakukan perawatan pedang Sharinggan" Kakkhasi menunduk hormat.

"kenapa untuk mereparasi pedang saja Tou-san harus menyuruhku, kenapa kau tak dating sendiri saja tadi" ucap sasuke jengkel.

"ini karena pedang Sharinggan Sasuke-sama, biasanya Hokage sendiri yang datang kemari namun hari ini kesehatan Hokage-sama tidak memungkinkan untuk dating kesini" ucap Kakkashi dengan menunduk hormat.

"Maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan, Hinata yang berada di depan meja kasir langsung menyapa ketika tamu sudah mencapai meja di hadapan nya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang duduk disamping nya memasang wajah sebal karena percakapan nya dengan Hinata terinstruksi.

"Siapakah nama mu nona?" dengan menunjukkan raut kekaguman.

"Hinata Hyuga Tuan, maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu" senyum tersungging manis di bibir Hinata.

"kau seorang dari keluarga Hyuga?, tapi kenapa gadis dari kelurga Hyuga bekerja disini, bukankah Klan Hyuga adalah klan bangsawan" Sasuke menampilkan Ekspresi terkejut "Oh.. mungkinkah kau adalah anggota keluarga utama klan Hyuga yang terkudeta beberapa tahun lalu?"

"I..ya tuan" ucap Hinata. Ucapan dari Sasuke sedikit banyak menguak kisah sedih masa lalu yang terpendam di dalam memori nya. Hinata adalah anggota klan utama yang terkudeta oleh klan cabang beberapa tahun lalu yang menyebabkan kedua orang tua nya yang merupakan pemimpin klan utama pada masa itu meninggal, dan seluruh keluarga klan utama terusir dari mansion besar Hyuga hal inilah yang menyebabkan Hinata tinggal dip anti asuhan dan bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Kakkasi apakah syarat untuk menjadi seorang Hokage harus mempunyai seorang istri terlebih dahulu" Sasuke memandang Kakkashi yang ada di samping nya.

"Iya Sasuke-sama" ucap Kakkashi heran dengan pertanyaan tuan nya.

"aku ingin dia menjadi istriku" Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjuk kea rah Hinata. "kau tahu Tou-san sudah tua mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pension sebagai Hokage, dank au tahu Shisui-niisan sudah mempunyai seorang istri saat ini. Jika aku tak menikah kesempatan ku menjadi seorang Hokage akan terttutup dan kebetulan aku menyukainya dalam sekali bertemu terlebih lagi dia adalah keturunan dari seorang bangsawan" entah didapat dari mana ide gila yang ada di kepala Sasuke.

Brakk..

Suara gebrakan meja yang dilakukan oleh Naruto "dengar, meskipun kau seorang anak hokage kau bisa bersikap seenak nya saja?" teriak Naruto murka.

"Aku berbicara dengan Hinata-san bukan dengan mu" Sasuke menunjuk muka Naruto.

"tetapi Hinata adalah milik ku!" Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan sebelah tangan terkepal erat menahan emosi.

"keputusan berada di tangan mu Hinata Hyuga, kau memilih ikut bersamaku dan menjadi istri seorang calon Hokage atau tetap berada di sini bersama rakyat jelata ini" Sasuke menatap kea rah Hinata.

"Maafkan saya Sasuke-sama, saya terpaksa menolak permintaan anda, karena saya menyukai Naruto-kun" muka Hinata berwarna merah padam.

"kalau begitu aku akan membunuh nya" ucap Sasuke sambil mencabut pedang bersarung hitam legam seraya mengacungkan kea rah Naruto.

"Diam kau" teriak Naruto. Naruto mengambil sebuah pedang di laci meja dan menendang meja kea rah sasuke dan anak buah nya. Bagi nya mempertahankan Hinata adalah prioritas utama. Naruto memasang kuda-kuda, tangan kiri memegang bilah pedang yang masih tertutup sarung nya, tangan kanan menggenggam erat pegangan pedang.

"jika itu maumu, Kakkashi dan kalian semua bunuh dia" Sasuke mundur ke belakang Kakkashi dan lain nya.

"tapi, Sasuke-sama.." terbesit keraguan di hati Kakkashi.

"ini perintah. Apakah kau ingin membantah ku" pandangan tajam menusuk kearah Kakkashi.

"baiklah Sasuke-sama, maaafkan aku nak aku harus menjalankan perintah" Kakkashi dan keempat lain nya maju mengepung Naruto.

Satu orang maju menghunuskan pedang dengan cepat kea rah Naruto, tak tinggal diam Naruto menunduk dengan gerakan cepat, bertumpu pada kaki depan secara bersamaan mencabut pedang mengarahkan gagang pedang sekuat tenaga kea rah perut penyerang yang berada di atas nya diikutui gerakan memutar kedepan menendang punggung lawan yang merintih karena perut yang terkena gagang pedang Naruto.

"satu jatuh" Naruto menyarungkan pedang nya tetap pada posisi kuda-kuda semula, mata tajam terpasang memperkirakan gerakan lawan selanjut nya.

"Sialan kau, terima ini!" tak terima dengan teman nya yang jatuh tersungkur. Satu orang lagi maju mencabut pedang mengayunkan nya dari belakang ke depan berkali-kali **"Fire sword"** api berbentuk bilah pedang terlempar ke arah Naruto ketika pedang di ayunkan.

Naruto tak tinggal diam, dia mencabut pedang serta mengayunkan nya horizontal memotong laju api yang mengarah ke dirinya, memutar kebelakang memotong lagi dan lagi. 'Empat orang hanya pengguna pedang rank D, sedang kan satu orang lagi belum aku ketahui jenis pedang nya karena sama sekali belum mencabut pedang nya kelihatan nya dia tak bermaksud menyerangku. sialan apakah aku bisa menang dari kelima orang ini, konsentrasi Naruto..konsentrasi' ucap Naruto di dalam hati.

"lumayan juga kau bocah kau dapat memotong api dari pedangku hanya dengan tebasan biasa, bagaimana dengan ini" melakukan kuda-kuda tangan berada di atas pundak memegang pedang dengan cara terbalik seraya memutar pedang lurus kedepan dari belakang punggung **"Fire canon"** bola api tercipta melaju kearah Naruto.

Disisi Naruto tetap mempertahankan posisi kuda-kuda nya mengarah kan pedang ke atas bersiap menerima serangan. Ketika bola api sepersekian detik akan mengenainya dia melakukan tebasan vertical kebawah menahan laju bola api dan memantulkan nya kea rah lantai.

 **Blarrrrrr!**

Bola api meledak didepan Naruto. Tidak tinggal diam setelah menebas serangan lawan Naruto menarik pedangnya dari bawah memutar tubuh nya melakukan salto diudara setelah pedang tepat di posisi tegak lurus di atas kepala Naruto mengayunkan menuju lawan di bawah nya sekuat tenaga.

 **Clangggg!**

Suara pedang Naruto tertaha pedang lawan. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan karena berhasil mendekati lawan Naruto menendang tepat kearah perut. Lawan tersungkur jatuh karena terkena tendangan, Namun tak berapa lama Naruto merasakan hawa panas yang mendekati nya.

 **Blarrrrrr!?**

bola api mengenai punggung Naruto. 'sialan!' Naruto tertunduk jatuh.

"Naruto-kuuun" Hinata berteriak dari araah belakang Naruto akan menerjang kedepan dimana Naruto tertunduk.

"tetap di situ Hinata" Naruto menegakkan kembali tubuh nya melihat sejenak kea rah Hinata. "aku tak akan kalah, percayalah" Menajamkan pedang nya kea rah samping dimana musuh yang menyerangnya berada. **"Fireball"** Naruto memegang pedang nya tepat di depan mengacung tepat kea rah lawan dari pangkal pedang Naruto muncul api yang menjalar menuju ujung pedang mengumpul semakin besar membentuk sebuah bola. Naruto mengayunkan pedang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 **Blarrrrrrr!**

Bola api dating sebelum musuh selesai melakukan jutsu pertahanan. Api membakar tubuh lawan tanpa ampun.

"satu mati, tersisa empat orang lagi" pandangan tajam Naruto menatap lawan.

"kalian samurai pilihan yang dipilih Hokage untuk melindungi ku. Melawan satu orang saja memakan banyak waktu, cepat kalian maju bersama segera habisi dia" Sasuke memberikan perintah.

Tiga orang maju mengepung Naruto sementara Kakkashi tetap berada di belakang bahkan sejak tadi dia belum mencabut pedang nya sama sekali. **"Fire Sword"** ketiga orang mengucapkan jutsu yang sama menarik pedang kebelakang dan mengayunkan ke depan menyerang Naruto dari ketiga arah. Tiga api berbentuk bilah pedang melaju cepat kearah Naruto.

'Sialan' **"Fire circle"** Naruto memutar pedang seratus delapan puluh derajat. Api yang terpusat di ujung pedang membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang semakin membesar dan menjauhi Naruto menuju arah ketiga lawan.

 **Blarrrrr!**

Keempat jutsu saling berbenturan. Masing masing musuh yang berada di ketiga arah dari Naruto saling mundur satu langkah menghindari efek dari benturan jutsu.

'konsentrasi..konsentrasi' Naruto memfokuskan pandangan tepat kea rah musuh yang ada di depan nya. 'disana titik lemah nya, dengan gerakan ke depan bertumpu pada kaki kiri Naruto menyerang bertubi-tubi secara vertical kea rah satu titik pedang musuh. Sementara sang musuh yang terdesak melakukan kuda-kuda pertahanan dengan pedang di pasang secara horizontal diatas kepala untuk memblokir serangan.

 **Clanggg!?**

Suara pedang patah akibat serangan Naruto. Karena Pedang musuh yang patah mengakibatkan pedang Naruto menyayat secara vertical dari atas kepala menuju ke bawah.

'ternyata kemampuan ku melihat titik lemah dari pedang sebagai seorang pandai besi bisa di gunakan untuk pertarungan' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Tersisa dua orang yang mengepung Naruto. 'sialan, akibat lama tidak latihan chakra dalam tubuh ku menjadi cepat habis hanya karena melakukan dua jutsu saja. Kalau seperti ini percuma aku menggunakan pedang rank C, apa yang harus aku lakukan' Naruto masih dalam posisi bertahan suara ngos-ngosan jelas terdengar dari hidung Naruto.

" **Kusanagi , Chidori eisou"**

Api lurus berbentuk bilah pedang panjang menerjang dari belakang kearah pundak Naruto.

 **Crasssss!**

Naruto jatuh berlutut, Luka bakar jelas terlihat di pundak kiri nya. Sementara terlihat di belakang tempat Naruto berlutut, Sasuke berdiri dengan mengacungkan pedang lurus kedepan, jelas terlihat pedang yang berasap bekas mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

"Naruto-kun..Naruto-kun" Hinata berlari menerjang kea rah Naruto dan memeluk nya linangan airmata jatuh membasahi pipi putih nya. "sudah hentikan jangan lukai lagi Naruto-kun" hinata sesunggukan menahan tangis.

Sasuke mendekati tempat dimana Hinata dan Naruto berpelukan "dengan satu syarat kau harus ikut aku dan menikahlah dengan ku, bagaimana?"

Jangan dengarkan dia Hinata, aku lebih baik mati dari pada kehilangan mu" masih tersisa sedikit kesadaran Naruto di pelukan Hinata.

"diam kau brengsek" Sasuke menendang tubuh Naruto hingga terkapar terlepas dari pelukan Hinata. "apakah kau ingin mati brengsek" menginjak luka bakar di pundak Naruto.

"Arrrghhhhhh" rintihan pilu terdengar dari mulut Naruto.

"hentikan.. tolong hentikan tuan" Hinata memeluk kaki Sasuke yang menginjak Naruto. "baiklah aku akan ikut dengan mu tuan, tapi tolong hentikan semua ini" tetesan airmata tiada henti mengalir.

"Kakashi, bawa dia ayo kita pergi dan mempersiapkan pernikahan ku" Sasuke berbalik menuju arah pintu keluar.

"baik Sasuke-sama" Kakkashi memegang tangan HInata agar berdiri mengikuti nya.

"bisa kah aku mengucapkan kata perpisahan kepada Naruto-kun Kakashi-san" pinta Hinata.

"silakan Hyuga-san" Kakkashi melepas tangan hinata, membiarkan Hinata kembali mendekati tubuh terkapar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun kau tahu aku mencintai mu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dengan mu di panti asuhan, apakah kau ingat pertemuan pertama kali kita, disaat kau menyelamatkan ku dari anak-anak nakal yang terus mengejek ku, disaat itulah aku bagai melihat sosok malikat di dalam diri mu, walaupun kau jadi babak belur karena di hajar oleh anak-anak nakal itu" Hinata tersenyum walaupun air mata tetap mengalir membasahi pipi nya. " sejak saat itu aku terus berusaha keras untuk menjadi kuat , untuk menjadi seorang pemberani, untuk mencapai diri mu. Tetapi semua tak ada arti lagi, kau lihat keberadaan ku disisimu membawa hal buruk kepada diri mu. Jadi sampai disini saja kebersamaan kita Naruto-kun, lupakan aku anggap aku tak pernah masuk ke kehidupan mu dan jalani hidupmu dengan tenang seperti dahulu. Terima kasih" Hinata beranjak berdiri mengulurkan tangan kea rah Kakkashi.

Namun saat Hinata akan melangkah kan kaki nya, dengan tubuh nya yang masih terkapar tangan kiri Naruto terulur menggenggam kaki kanan Hinata.

"kumohon Naruto-kun lepaskan aku, ini semua demi kebaikan mu" pandangan sendu jelas terlihat di mata Hinata.

"Kusanagi, Chidori eisou" Sasuke kembali mengacungkan pedang nya kea rah Naruto.

 **Crassssssss!**

Api lurus berbentuk bilah pedang memanjang memotong tangan kiri yang memegang kaki kanan Hinata. "Arrrghhhhhh!" teriakan pilu terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Darah memancar deras dari pembuluh darah lengan Naruto. Naruto tak kuasa untuk sadarkan diri.

"Naruto-kuuuun…"

.

.

.

 **Dan Bersambung…  
**

* * *

Tak perlu sungkan memberi review karena masukan anda sangat diperlukan untuk kelangsungan fict gaje ini.

 _Terima kasih see you again in next chapter!_

 **Thecharpenter3 kembali ke dunia nyata.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Burnout Inferno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2:** Oni No kuni

 **Naruto mindscape** :

Dalam sebuah tempat dengan penerangan cahaya minim terlihat seseorang menelungkupkan badan dengan tangan yang memeluk kedua lutut, disekeliling nya dikelilingi dengan genangan air sebatas telapak kaki serta suara tetesan air dari atas menjadi latar suara yang terdengar.

"aku lemah... Aku lemah... Aku lemah... " gumaman terdengar dari mulut orang tersebut yang kita ketahui adalah Naruto.

Tanpa disadari nya permukaan air sebatas telapak kaki di depan nya bergolak perlahan lahan naik membentuk sosok manusia air transparan, semakin lama membentuk siluet sebuah tubuh. dengan senyum janggal terpasang di bibir bagai seorang psycopat haus darah.

Menyadari ada keberadaan seseorang didepan nya Naruto mendongak  
"siapa kau" tanya Naruto kepada sosok didepan nya.

"apakah kau bodoh, apakah Kau terlalu lemah untuk melihat kesamaan Wajah diantara kita dasar kau idiot" ucap sarkatis sosok di depan Naruto. Memang jika di perhatikan dari dekat sosok didepan Naruto memiliki bentuk fisik yang sama dengan Naruto yang membedakan nya hanya sosok di depan Naruto berwarna putih.

 **Buuukkk!  
**

Tendangan kaki kiri dilancarkan oleh sosok putih mengenai sisi kanan kepala Naruto membuat nya tersungkur jatuh rebah dilantai.  
" aku adalah dirimu dan dirimu adalah aku, tepat nya aku adalah Sosok alam bawah sadarmu dan kau kepar*t, kau adalah sosok kesadaran yang selalu berkuasa penuh atas kendali tubuh kita" seringai lebar mengerikan bagai membelah bibir si sosok putih.

 **Buukkkk?!  
**

Tendangan kembali dilancarkan oleh sosok putih ketubuh Naruto. "kau tahu Aku selalu memperhatikan mu dari sini. Dari sudut tergelap di hati mu"

 **Bukkkkk?!  
**

"kau tahu aku membenci dirimu,dirimu yang pengecut,dirimu yang tak mampu menerima kenyataan, dirimu yang mempunyai mental lembek bagaikan kotoran, dirimu yang lemah" Sosok putih Naruto Menarik kerah baju yang dikenakan Naruto, mengangkat nya tinggi-tinggi hingga kaki Naruto tak berpijak ke lantai lagi.  
"lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang Kesadaran mu terseret hingga kemari, hanya karena kau kehilangan orang yang kau cintai,sungguh menyedihkan. Aku malu menjadi bagian dari dirimu"

 **Bukk... Bukkk...**

Pukulan berkali-kali menghantam muka Naruto.  
"oleh sebab itu aku akan menghajar mu ditempat ini sampai kau kembali ke alam sadar mu sampai kau menjadi seperti yang ku inginkan, sampai kau bisa mengalalah kan ku dasar kepar*at"

 **Brakkk!?**

Tubuh Naruto terlempar menghantam dinding.  
Rintihan-rintihan pilu terus terdengar dalam sebuah ruangan gelap itu.

 **Standart disclaimer applied**

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, dll . . .

 **Pair** : akan tersingkap seiring berjalan nya cerita.

Suasana pagi di jalan desa konoha di penuhi lalu lalang para penduduk nya dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Para remaja kebanyakan pergi menuju akademi, orang yang cukup berumur pergi menuju ketempat dimana dia bekerja, serta banyak juga orang-orang yang hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati suasana pagi.  
Suara riuh terdengar disana-sini, Tawa sorak-sorai terdengar dari anak-anak yang bermain, para penjual mempromosikan barang dagangan nya, ada yang bilang barang segar lah, import lah, barang baguslah,dipakai seumur hidup tak akan rusaklah, yang inilah, yang itulah menggiringi dua sosok berjubah melintasi jalan konoha.

"Sakura-chan, apakah kita akan mencari makan dahulu" Hashi menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berjalan di samping nya.

"bukan kah sebaik nya kita ambil pedang ku dahulu" ucap Sakura sambil memegangi dada nya. Entah mengapa sejak tadi jantung nya terus bergetar dengan cepat, Insting nya memberitahu bahwa akan ada kejadian buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Oh. . Jadi kau ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Naruto, tak ku sangka ternyata kau menyukai murid jiraiya" senyum jahil Terpampang di bibir Hashi. Akhir-akhir ini menggoda murid nya merupakan sebuah hobi bagi Hashi, melihat dan mendengar ekspresi dan kalimat yang di ucapkan sakura saat dia marah membawa kesenangan tersendiri bagi Hashi.

" Apa kau ingin ku amputasi salah satu bagian tubuh mu kakek tua" ekspresi garang ditampilkan oleh Sakura. " entah mengapa perasaan ku tidak enak Hashi-san, seolah-olah hal buruk akan terjadi pada Namikaze-san" mata Sakura menerawang ke atas. "kau tahu aku mempunyai insting yang kuat"

"Oh jadi kau mengkhawatirkan keadaan kekasih mu" gelak tawa terdengar dari mulut Hashi.  
Buukkk!?  
pukulan sakura dengan telak mengenai Hashi, membuat nya terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang.

XXX

Tak terlalu lama Hashi dan sakura tiba di tempat dimana rumah sekaligus tempat kerja Naruto berada, mereka mendekati pintu yang terdapat tulisan Open tergantung dengan rapi disana.

 **Cling. . . Cling.**

Lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu berbunyi, saat Hashi membuka pintu. Suasana ganjil terasa saat mata Hashi melihat cairan merah kental darah tercecer.

"NARUTOOOO" Hashi berlari mendekati tubuh terkapar Naruto

"Astaga apa yang telah terjadi Naruto-kun" tangan Hashi memeriksa denyut nadi Naruto. "dia masih hidup" ucap nya sambil menghadap sakura yang berjongkok di sebelah nya.

"Hashi-san cepat angkat dia ke atas meja, aku akan melakukan pertolongan pertama Pada Namikaze-san" Sakura merobek jubah bagian bawah nya seraya mengikat bagian lengan buntung Naruto. "Hashi-san tolong ambil kan Air untuk membersihkan darah nya" Sakura adalah seorang dokter bagi nya menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang adalah keharusan bagi nya, dia akan melakukan usaha semaksimal mungkin agar nyawa bisa terselamatkan. "bertahan lah Namikaze-san" Sakura mengambil ember berisi air yang di bawa Hashi, dengan hati-hati membersihkan darah yang menempel di tubuh Naruto setelah sebelum nya melepaskan baju Naruto dengan merobeknya menggunakan pisau kecil yang tersimpan di saku nya. Sakura mengeluarkan kain perban serta obat cairan antibiotik dari kotak obat yang dia simpan di dalam tas yang selalu dia bawa di balik jubah nya. Bagi seorang dokter seperti nya obat-obatan adalah kawan yang harus selalu ada. Dengan hati-hati Sakura membersihkan tangan Naruto yang terpotong dengan cairan anti biotik serta melilitkan perban disana kemudian ke pundak Yang terkena luka Bakar, menjahit luka sabetan pedang yang menjalar di tubuh Naruto.

XXX

Sudah dua hari Naruto tak sadarkan diri, terbaring tidur dengan napas teratur keluar dari hidung, perban putih melilit pundak kiri hingga ke bagian tangan yang Saat ini hanya menyisakan lengan bagian atas. Naruto masih terbaring di kamar dalam rumah nya sendiri. tentu saja Hashi dan sakura masih dengan setia menunggu nya tersadar dari koma yang di derita.  
Jari naruto tiba-tiba bergerak secara perlahan, mata nya yang tadi terpejam mulai perlahan-lahan terbuka menampilkan iris berwarna biru langit.

"kau sudah sadar Naruto-kun" Hashi yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Naruto mulai menunduk melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Huaaaaa. . Jangan mendekat orang jahat" saat pandangan Naruto menangkap sosok Hashi di samping nya Naruto meloncat dari tempat nya terbaring. "aku mohon jangan sakiti aku lagi, Pergi. .Pergi menjauh dariku" Naruto melempar barang-barang yang dapat di jangkau ke arah Hashi.

"Ada apa ini?" sakura yang sebelumnya memasak di dapur milik Naruto mendengar keributan dari arah kamar yang ditempati Naruto, memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Pemandangan kacau yang dilihat sakura, benda-benda pecah disana-sini, bantal serta guling melayang karena terlempar oleh Naruto ke arah Hashi.

"Namikaze-san apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura berteriak ke arah Naruto yang bersembunyi di pojok ruangan.

Teriakan Sakura mengalihkan atensi Naruto yang sebelumnya terarah ke Hashi. "Huaaaaa. . Kaa-san tolong selamat kan aku" Naruto berteriak berlari ke arah Sakura yang berada di depan pintu seraya memeluk nya dengan satu tangan dari arah belakang. "Kaa-san.. Kaa-san sembunyikan aku, Sembunyikan aku" tangan Naruto menyeret tangan Sakura.  
"Apa maksudmu Namikaze-san, dan apa-apaan ini memeluk ku seenak jidat mu"

 **Buuukkk?!**

Hantaman telak mengenai perut Naruto, membawa nya pingsan kembali. Naruto yang malang.

XXX

"Namikaze-san mengalami gangguan jiwa, mungkin kejadian yang terjadi sebelum kita datang dan menemukan nya terkapar sangat membebani jiwa nya sehingga menyebabkan gangguan psikologis Namikaze-san" Sakura menjelaskan kondisi Naruto kepada Hashi yang duduk di sampingnya sambil melihat Naruto yang berjongkok di pojok ruangan dengan tangan kanan tertelungkup memegangi kepala dan mulut bergumam hal-hal yang tak jelas. Masih terlihat jelas plester luka disana-sini serta tangan kiri yang sudah tak ada terlilit perban sampai pundak.

"Mungkin Hinata-san ada hubungan nya dengan ini, sejak kita temukan Naruto-kun keberadaan Hinata-san tak diketahui hingga saat ini" Hashi menampilkan ekspresi sendu.

"Semoga saja Hinata-san baik-baik saja" Sakura bergumam pelan. " apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang Hashi-san dengan keadaan Namikaze-san saat ini, dan kau ingat kalau Kau tak boleh lama-lama berada di Konoha, jika saja ada yang mengenali mu semua akan tambah rumit kau tahu" sebagai seorang murid Sakura sangat tahu siapa Hashi sebenarnya dan apa yang terjadi jika sampai pemerintah konoha mengetahui keberadaan nya.

"kita akan membawa Naruto bersama kita kembali ke oni no kuni, Naruto adalah murid dari Salah satu komandan divisi terbaik yang pernah aku miliki tidak mungkin aku akan meninggalkan nya disini dengan keadaan nya yang seperti ini" Hashi memandang Sakura. "Selain itu apakah kau bisa menyembuhkan nya Sakura-chan"

"penyakit jiwa itu berbeda dengan penyakit fisik, penyakit fisik jika kita sudah mengetahui jenis penyakitnya akan mudah mengobati nya, lain halnya dengan penyakit jiwa. Sangat sulit untuk menyembuhkannya selain diperlukan kesabaran bagi yang mengobati juga di perlukan keinginan untuk sembuh pasien, jika tidak ada keinginan untuk bangkit dari Namikaze-san maka keadaan nya akan seperti ini terus" Sebagai seorang dokter yang mempunyai banyak pengalaman, sakura sangat tahu betapa sulit nya penyakit jiwa di disembuhkan. " aku hanya ahli untuk mengobati penyakit fisik saja kau tahu, tapi mungkin Nee-chan bisa melakukan nya"

"aku tak yakin kakak mu yang pemarah dan acuh tak acuh itu seorang yang penyabar, lagi pula aku takut nanti akan mengganggu pekerjaan nya sebagai pemimpin oni no kuni" muka Hashi berkerut menunjukkan ketidak yakinan akan kemampuan kakak yang diceritakan oleh Sakura.

"nee-chan tak sesibuk itu lagipula walau pun dia acuh-tak acuh dengan sekitarnya namun dia sangat peduli  
dengan orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan" bayangan sosok kakak yang sangat di sayangi nya berlarian di pikiran sakura.

"Naruto-kun, aku percaya kepadamu kau akan bisa melalui semua ini aku percaya Jiraiya tak salah dalam memilih mu" Hashi berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto, mengajak berkomunikasi meskipun Naruto hanya menunduk, berbicara hal-hal yang tak di mengerti, sambil jari telunjuk memutar-mutar membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

 **Plakkk**

Tangan Naruto yang sebelumnya membentuk lingkaran dilantai terangkat menampar pipi Hashi. Hashi hanya melongo karena kata-kata keren nya dibalas dengan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"Hahaha" suara tawa Sakura di belakang Hashi. "mungkin kalau Namikaze-san tidak dalam keadaan gangguan jiwa, dan tahu siapa yang di tampar nya, dia akan kencing berdiri jika membayangkan orang yang ditampar nya pernah menghanguskan konoha"

"kaa-san!" Naruto bangkit meninggalkan Hashi yang masih cengo. Berlari memeluk Sakura dengan satu tangan yang masih tersisa.

Kaget dan shock yang dirasakan Sakura, karena selama ini belum pernah ada laki-laki yang berani menyentuh nya apalagi sampai memeluk nya dengan erat sampai membuat perut mual.

"hwahwahwa..." tawa Hiashi membahana " jika Naruto-kun tidak dalam keadaan ganggungan jiwa, dan mengetahui siapa sebenarnya yang di peluk, pasti dia akan berkeringat dingin kalau tahu sifat sebenarnya orang yang di peluk, baiklah besok pagi kita akan berangkat menuju Oni no kuni persiapankan barang-barang mu" Hashi mengganti topik sebelum Sakura menghajar nya gara-gara ejekan yang di utarkan.

Sementara dengan Sakura masih berwajah merah padam dan berusaha menenangkan detak jantung nya yang bertalu-talu akibat pelukan Naruto

XXX

Oni no kuni sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di perbatasan antara konohagakure dan sunagakure di dikelilingi oleh tebing tinggi, pohon-pohon hijau, serta air terjun yang mengalir indah bagai seekor naga yang mendaki gunung. di sebut Oni No kuni karena sebuah legenda yang entah benar atau hanya isapan jempol belaka pernah terjadi penyegelan iblis jahat yang dilakukan disini. Oni no kuni secara turun temurun selalu di pimpin oleh seorang prempuan. saat ini oni no kuni di pimpin oleh seorang pemimpin perempuan bernama Haruno Shion. Basis pasukan pertahanan Oni no kuni adalah para samurai pelarian dari konohagakure, sewaktu terjadi pemberontakan besar di konohagakure banyak samurai dari kubu pemberontak yang terpencar kedesa- desa kecil di sekitar konoha, salah satunya adalah desa oni no kuni.

"akhirnya aku bisa kembali pulang" ucap Sakura setelah melihat pintu gerbang besar terbuat dari kayu yang terpampang tulisan besar Oni no kuni di bagian atas gerbang, "akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari rasa gerah karena harus memakai jubah untuk menyembunyikan diri" ucap Sakura sambil melepas kan jubah panjang nya dan melempar nya kearah Hashi yang berjalan di samping nya. baju terusan berwarna merah dengan tas selempang berwarna coklat tua, dan sebuah pedang dengan sarung berwarna Merah muda terselip di pinggang menjadi penampilan sakura setelah melepaskan jubah nya. "memang susah ya kalau kita melakukan perjalan bersama seorang buronan" ucap Sakura menyindir Hashi.

Sakura berjalan cepat meninggalkan Hashi di belakang nya, sementara Naruto terus mengikuti Sakura dari belakang nya dengan memegang baju terusan yang di pakai sakura di dalam jubah nya sebelum melepas jubah nya tadi. Memang selama perjalanan dari konohagakure Naruto selalu berjalan di belakang sakura dengan memegang baju bagian bawah sakura, berkali-kali sakura berteriak kepada Naruto untuk melepaskan pegangan nya tetapi hanya di tanggapi dengan bengongan terkadang cengiran bagaikan orang gila, oh memang Naruto menjadi orang gila saat ini.

"selamat datang Haruno-san" sapa penjaga gerbang. Dengan berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. Memang Sakura adalah adik dari seorang pemimpin di oni no kuni jadi sangat di hormati di tempat ini.

"selamat datang ketua apakah Hokage kepar*at itu berbuat sesuatu kepada anda" penjaga gerbang mengalihkan atensi nya kepada Hashi.

"jangan kawatir kan hal itu, karena mereka mengganggap ku sudah mati" Hashi membalas sapaan penjaga gerbang.

"ketua siapakah dia" dengan menunjuk ke arah Naruto Yang sedang berbicara ngawur ke arah Sakura, sedangkan dengan Sakura memasang ekspresi jengkel karena tak mengerti apa yang di katakan Naruto, jika di perhatikan mereka bagaikan sepasang orang gila. Naruto yang memang benar-benar gila sedangkan Sakura yang menjadi gila gara-gara menanggapi orang gila.

"dia adalah murid dari Jiraiya" ucap Hashi diiringi tawa karena melihat interaksi antara Sakura dan Naruto.

"Jiraiya, maksud anda Jiraiya-sama, komandan divisi satu bawahan anda saat pemberontakan di Konoha" ucap penjaga gerbang yang tak percaya dengan sesuatu yang didengar nya "dimanakan Jiraiya-sama menetap saat ini tuan?"

"sayang nya jiraiya sudah mati" Hashi menampilkan wajah sendu.

"oh sayang sekali salah satu orang hebat anggota kita telah meninggal, maaf Hashi-san kenapa murid jiraiya-sama bertingkah laku bagai orang gila" ucap penjaga gerbang heran melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

"dia memang gila" ucap Hashi.

"uappppa"

XXX

Di oni no kuni terdapat gedung paling tinggi yang terletak ditengah-tengah pusat desa, gedung bertingkah dua inilah yang digunakan sebagai pusat pemerintahan di Oni No kuni. Di dalam salah satu ruangan di dalam gedung tersebut. Sang pemimpin tertinggi Oni no kuni Haruno Shion duduk di belakang meja dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas di atas meja di depan nya, disebelah nya berdiri sesosok pria yang merupakan asisten nya.

"Satsuna, apa-apaan berkas permintaan warga ini, kau tahu ini hanya berisi hal-hal yang tak berguna"

Satu tangan putih Shion mengambil satu berkas ditumpukan paling atas di depan nya.

" lihat ini mereka menginginkan dibuat kan tempat khusus untuk aktivitas lari pagi. apakah jalan-jalan Di oni no kuni kurang lebar untuk melakukan hal tak penting itu hingga harus menyuruh ku untuk membangun sebuah tempat khusus" Shion merobek kertas permintaan warga yang berisi hal nista itu dan membuang nya ke tempat sampah di bawah meja." dan lihat juga ini permintaan untuk membangun pemandian umum, apa dirumah mereka tak ada tempat mandi sendiri hingga harus aku yang membuat kan tempat mandi untuk mereka, apa peduliku" Shion berdiri menghadap seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah nya yang diketahui bernama Satsuna "aku tak mau tahu pokok nya sebelum berkas permintaan warga ada di atas meja kerjaku, sebagai sekertaris ku kau harus menyeleksi nya terlebih dahulu. Dan ingat segera buang permintaan permintaan yang tak berguna ini"

 **Brakkkk**

Suara pintu di dobarak dari luar menampilkan seseorang berambut merah muda menyeruak ke dalam.  
"Nee-chan" teriak Sakura saat masuk keruangan tempat Shion berada.

"Sakura-baka, panggil aku Shion-sama saat di tempat ini dan apa-apaan cara masuk mu itu apa kau tak tahu cara mengetuk pintu" meski dengan memengucapkan kata-kata kasar, Shion tetap maju menubruk sakura dan memeluk nya erat. " bagaimana kabarmu sakura-chan, kau tahu kakak mu ini kesepian karena kau tinggal beberapa hari ini, dan dimana Hashi-sama" ucap Shion memeluk erat Sakura.

"aku baik nee-chan, aku membawa kan hadiah untuk mu" Sakura menyeringai

"apa itu Sakura-chan" ekspresi keinginan tahuan jelas terlihat di raut muka Shion.

Sakura kembali membuka pintu tempat dia masuk tadi dan menyuruh Hashi dan Naruto untuk masuk. Ternyata sejak tadi Hashi dan Naruto menunggu di depan pintu ruangan Shion.

"Hashi-san bawa Naruto masuk" pintu di buka lebar-lebar oleh sakura dan menampilkan Hashi yang masuk duluan dan menyeret Naruto untuk ikut masuk.

"kaa-san" Ketika melihat Sakura ada di dalam Naruto yang semula tak mau masuk dan terpaksa Hashi menyeret nya lari duluan mendahului Hashi dan menerjang memeluk Sakura. Muka Sakura kembali merah padam gara-gara di peluk dari belakang oleh Naruto.

"apa-apaan ini Sakura siapa dia kenapa dia memanggil mu dengan sebutan kaa-san, apa dia benar-benar anak mu dan dimana hadiah untuk ku" Ekspresi kaget jelas terlihat di wajah Shion. pikiran Shion dibuat bingung oleh Sakura. baru beberapa hari pergi keluar desa sudah ada anak yang memanggil nya dengan sebutan ibu. Ralat bukan seorang anak tapi seorang remaja duapuluhan tahun.

"Shion-baka, tentu saja dia bukan anak ku, dia hadiah yang ku janjikan untuk mu" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto yang tetap memeluk nya dari belakang serta bergumam hal-hal yang tak jelas.

"apa maksud mu sakura-chan" ucap Shion bingung.

Tangan Sakura melambai memberi isarat kepada Shion untuk mendekati nya, dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Shion.

 **Ctakkk**

Jitakakan sayang mendarat di kepala merah jambu Sakura "apa kah otak mu telah terbakar oleh panas nya matahari konoha, hingga kau memberi hadiah kakakmu yang baik ini seorang pasien gangguan jiwa, dan menyuruh ku untuk menyembuhkan nya" kedua tangan Shion memegang kedua pipi Sakura dan menarik nya ke arah berlawanan. Terlihat lah wajah jelek sakura.

"auuuww,, ini sakit Nee-Chan-baka " Sakura mengusap-usap kedua pipi nya yang memerah kareana hal konyol yang dilakukan oleh Shion.

"tapi boleh juga untuk mengisi kebosanan ku" dengan tangan kanan memegang dagu Shion mengamati lekat-lekat wajah Naruto. "dan kau tahu walaupun satu tangan nya putus tetapi wajah nya lumayan tampan, mungkin jika aku bisa menyembuhkan nya akan ku ajak dia untuk membuat calon penerus pemimpin oni no kuni selanjutnya" wajah Shion merah padam dengan darah menetes dari hidung gara-gara membayangkan hal-hal nista.

XXX

Untuk mempermudah dalam pengobatan, Naruto disarankan oleh Hashi untuk tinggal bersama dengan Shion dan Sakura di Mansion klan Haruno, dalam mansion besar ini Sakura dan Shion tinggal bersama dengan ayah nya Haruno kazashi, sementara ibu nya Haruno Mebuki yang seorang pemimpin oni no kuni sebelum nya, telah meninggal dunia oleh sebab itu menjadi kewajiban bagi Shion sebagai anak tertua meneruskan tugas sebagai pemimpin dari oni no kuni.

Disinilah mereka berempat duduk diruangan utama mansion Haruno, masing-masing duduk melingkar satu meja panjang sebagai pusat nya, kepala keluarga Haruno kizashi duduk di kursi paling ujung, di sebelah kiri nya duduk anak tertua nya Shion, sementara di kanan nya duduk Sakura dengan Naruto yang masih setia menempel dan memegangi tangan Sakura sesekali karena risih Sakura menarik tangan nya, sementara duduk didepan Kizashi ada Hashi duduk dengan tenang di sana.

"ehem.. Ada apa dengan suasana aneh ini, tidak biasa nya anak-anak ku jadi pendiam seperti ini" ucap ceria Hashi. "dan Kau sakura-chan kau sudah pulang, bagaimana petualangan mu dengan Hashi-sama apakah menyenangkan, dan siapakah laki-Laki di samping mu ini apakah dia pacar mu?" Seringai lebar Hashi menggoda anak nya.

"yah cukup menyenangkan tou-san, dan apa-apaan senyummu itu seharusnya sebagai seorang ayah kau harus nya marah jika ada laki-laki yang dekat dengan putri mu, bukan nya malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas" ucap marah sakura. namun sebelum Sakura melampiaskan kemarahan nya lebih lanjut sudah terinstruksi oleh Hashi di sebelah nya.

"jadi begini Kizashi-san saya datang kesini ingin meminta izin untuk membiarkan Namikaze Naruto untuk tinggal disini" ucap Hashi dengan menunjuk Naruto. " dia adalah murid dari teman ku yang sudah meninggal, dan karena sebab tertentu dia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan, oleh karena putri anda seorang dokter aku ingin meminta tolong untuk mengobatinya, dan untuk mempermudah proses pengobatan Naruto-kun boleh kah dia tinggal disini?"

"tak perlu sungkan Hashi-sama anda adalah orang yang berjasa bagi desa ini berkat perlindungan anda desa ini aman dari samurai-samurai jahat, sudah sepantasnya saya membalas budi anda, dan bagi saya itu bukan hal yang menyusahkan, iya kan Shion-chan" atensi kizashi beralih ke arah kirinya dimana Shion duduk.

"tentu saja aku akan mengobati nya semampuku, diakan calon su.." Shion buru-buru menutup mulut karena keceplosan mengatakan hal yang memalukan.

XXX

"Baiklah Sakura-chan kau akan membantu ku menyembuhkan Naruto-kun, kau yang sama-sama sebagai dokter pasti tahu untuk menyembuhkan seseorang yang terkena gangguan jiwa dibutuhkan obat dan psikoterapi, karena kau tidak ahli dalam hal psikoterapi, tugas mu disini adalah membuat obat untuk Naruto-kun" saat ini Shion dan Sakura sedang mendiskusikan pengobatan Naruto.

"aku tak bisa aku sibuk, aku ada jadwal latihan berpedang kau tahu profesi dokter hanya sampingan buat ku" usulan Shion ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura.

"Sakura-Baka kau pikir aku juga tidak sibuk dengan tugas ku sebagai pemimpin oni no kuni, kau tahu ini demi Hashi-sama" Shion memasang muka memelas yang di buat-buat untuk membujuk Sakura.

"baik-baik aku menyerahkan, dan hentikan ekspresi bodoh mu itu aku muak melihat nya" perkataan Sakura membuat seringai lebar terpampang di bibir Shion, luntur sudah ekspresi memelas tadi.

XXX

Hari berganti hari terlewati kondisi mental Naruto masih belum menunjukkan perubahan. Saat ini sesi pengobatan psikoterapi oleh Shion di lakukan.

"Naruto-kun duduklah" saat ini di ruang tamu mansion Haruno Shion menepuk kursi di sebelah nya menyuruh untuk Naruto duduk. Tetapi seakan tak mendengarkan Naruto tetap berjongkok dengan lutut tertekuk jari tangan membentuk pola lingkaran di lantai.

"ayolah, kau harus mematuhi kata-kata ku agar bisa sembuh" Shion bangkit dan menarik tangan Naruto membimbing nya untuk duduk di kursi di sebelah nya.

"tenang Naruto-kun, nyamankan posisi mu, regangkan lah saraf-saraf mu yang kaku" Shion menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto memberikan sugesti kepada Naruto.

"kau tahu Naruto-kun setiap manusia yang hidup pasti mempunyai masalah nya masing-masing, terkadang dalam hidup kita mengalami masalah yang sangat berat seolah-olah tak mampu untuk menghadapi nya tapi percayalah pasti akan ada jalan keluar. Kau tahu setiap benang yang kusut pasti ada pangkal dan ujung benang untuk kembali meluruskan nya tinggal usaha kita untuk bagaimana menemukan ujung dan pangkal itu" Shion mengusap lembut rabut Naruto menyalurkan seluruh kasih sayang.

"aku akan selalu ada disamping mu sebagai tempat mu untuk berbagi, jika beban mu terlalu berat untuk kau pikul sendiri aku bersedia untuk membantumu, berusahalah untuk menjadi kuat" Shion menyentuh ujung rambut depan Naruto yang mulai memanjang menutupi mata menjepit nya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk kemudian menarik nya kebelakang, menyangkutkan nya ke belakang telinga

" lepaskan segala beban di pundak mu jika kau terlalu berat memikul nya"

"ehem" gerakan mengusap rambut Naruto terhentikan oleh kedatangan sakura membawa nampan berisi nasi, air minum, dan beberapa obat berbentuk bulat yang ditempatkan tersendiri di cawan kecil.

Buru- buru Shion menarik tangan nya menjauhi kepala Naruto.

"apa yang kau lakukan kepada Namikaze-san, Shion-baka" Sakura mendekati Shion dan Naruto, dan duduk di kursi kosong dekat Naruto di sisi lain yang di tempati Shion.

"ah kau cemburu Sakura-chan. hingga datang menggangu kami, jangan takut ini bagian dari proses psikoterapi penyembuhan Namikaze-san" Shion menyeringai jahil.

"apa maksud mu dengan mengganggu" Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah dan menekuk nya bersamaan, seolah-olah membentuk tanda kutip saat mengucapkan kalimat mengganggu. "kau tahu ini waktunya Bagi Namikaze-san sarapan dan meminum obat nya, ayo buka mulut mu aku akan menyuapi mu Namikaze-san" senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibir Sakura.

XXX

Satu tahun kemudian

 **Mindscape Naruto:**

 **Bukkk.. Bukkk**..

Saling serang terjadi antara dua sosok Naruto.

"akan kutunjukan kepadamu idiot, bagaimana untuk menjadi seorang psyco" ucap sosok Naruto berwarna putih, senyum mengerikan tak henti-henti nya menghiasi wajah.

Melakukan tendangan kaki kanan, mengincar ujung kaki kuda-kuda depan Naruto.

Naruto yang telah mengetahui target serangan sosok putih, mengangkat kaki depan nya bermaksud untuk mundur satu langkah kebelakang.

Sosok putih yang telah memprediksi gerakan Naruto, meneruskan tendangan bawah yang berhasil terhindari tadi ke belakang dengan memutar penuh seluruh tubuh, kemudian saat arah pandangan tepat berhadapan dengan Naruto mengarahkan kaki tinggi-tinggi mengincar kepala Naruto.

 **Brukkk..**

Belum sempat mundur satu langkah, Naruto sudah harus mengangkat siku dan menekuk tangan ke belakang untuk memblok serangan ke arah kepalanya. Namun karena masih bertumpu pada satu kaki, satu kaki lagi masih melayang di udara belum berpijak tanah karena menghindari tendangan pertama, Naruto terseret karena keras nya tendangan sosok putih.

Tak sampai di situ setelah berhasil memojokkan Naruto sosok putih memukul bertubi-tubi ke arah kepala.

Berkali-Berkali pukulan diarahkan berkali-kali pula Naruto mampu menahan dengan gerakan tangan.

Satupukulan terakhir dari sosok putih berhasil ditahan tangan kiri Naruto, dengan sekuat tenaga menarik nya kebelakang seraya memasang sukunya tegak lurus terarah ke leher sosok putih.

"arghhhhh" Karena gaya tarik yang di timbulkan oleh tarikan tangan Naruto membuat sosok putih tak kuasa menghindarkan leher nya dari serangan siku Naruto.

"aku mengerti sekarang, dan aku tak akan lari lagi, sudah cukup bagi ku untuk lari dari kenyataan, jika sesuatu hilang dariku aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan nya kembali jika kekuatan ku tidak cukup untuk mellakukan nya aku akan berlatih untuk menjadi kuat, jika belum bisa mendapatkan nya aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi-lebih keras lagi-lebih keras lagi sampai aku bisa mendapatkan nya kembali" teriak Naruto.

"dasar idiot, kau terlalu lama untuk menghabiskan waktu, hanya untuk memperoleh tekad itu, kau masih tetap menyedihkan, pergilah dan peroleh kembali kesadaran dan kendali atas dirimu" ucap sosok putih yang tengkurap di depan Naruto karena serangan yang mengenai tengkuk nya.

"Hei aku yang lain, bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan ku, bukan lagi menjadi bawah sadarku tetapi menjadi kesadaran ku yang lain, bukankah hebat jika aku mempunyai dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh" ucap Naruto kepada sosok berwarna putih yang merupakan sosok alam bawah sadar nya.

"jika itu maumu idiot, akan kutunjukan padamu bagaimana menghadapi kehidupan yang keras ini" seringai lebar seorang psycopat menghiasi sosok Naruto berwarna putih.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan nya kepada sosok diri nya yang lain dibawah nya. uluran tangan tersebut disambut oleh sosok putih Naruto. mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut, dari atas cahaya menyilaukan melenyapkan sosok kedua nya.

.

.

.

 **Dan bersambung.**

* * *

Akhir nya terselesaikan, sampai menghabiskan satu Album track list album baru Burgerkill hampir pecahlah telinga ini.

Yaps, dalam fict gaje ini akan aku buat Naruto memiliki kepribadian ganda dalam satu tubuh, bahasa keren nya sih Multiple personality disorder. Satu kepribadian yang hyperactive satu lagi seorang psyco yang haus darah, bukankah itu keren. Hwahwahwa.

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa Hashi sebenar nya? Biarlah tetap menjadi rahasia bagi yang tak bisa menebak nya.

Tak perlu sungkan memberi review karena masukan anda sangat diperlukan untuk kelangsungan fict gaje ini.

Terima kasih see you again in ne xt chapter!

Thecharpenter3 kembali ke dunia nyata.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Burnout Inferno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Standart disclaimer applied**

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, dll . . .

 **Pair** : akan tersingkap seiring berjalan nya cerita.

 **Chapter 3 :** Kusagakure

Kegiatan makan pagi di keluarga Haruno sedang terjadi, pembicaraan-pembicaraan tak berguna mengiringi acara makan mereka.

Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja makan dengan posisi Kizashi sebagai kepala keluarga, disebelah kiri nya duduk Shion yang sedang menikmati makanan nya sementara disebelah kanan duduk Sakura dan diikuti oleh Naruto.

"ayo buka mulut mu Namikaze-san, jika kau tak mau membuka mulut jangan salahkan jika aku memakai kekerasan" Ekspresi jengkel menghiasi raut muka Sakura, Naruto yang terkena gangguan jiwa biasa nya selalu menurut pada dirinya, entah mengapa pagi ini susah sekali di ajak kompromi.

Sementara Shion yang makan di kursi di depannya, hanya terkikik geli karena interaksi ibu dan anak ini, ralat dokter dan pasien nya ini.

"A.. Aa. . ayo buka mulut mu Namikaze-baka" Mulut sakura terbuka lebar-lebar seolah menyuruh Naruto untuk menirukan nya. Tangan nya tak henti-henti nya menggerakkan sumpit berisi Nasi di depan mulut Naruto yang hanya menghadap ke depan dengan ekspresi kosong.

Pandangan Naruto yang semula kosong mulai menunjukkan setitik kehidupan disana berubah menajam seketika itu juga. "Aku bisa melakukan nya sendiri Haruno-san atau sebaik nya ku panggil kau Sakura-chan saja" ucap Naruto. tangan kanan nya merebut sumpit dari tangan Sakura dan memasukan nya kedalam mulut nya sendiri.

 **Brusssssssssh**

Kizashi menyemburkan air yang diminum nya. ketika mendengar Naruto berbicara hal yang normal. Setahunya selama satu tahun ini Naruto yang terkena gangguan jiwa selalu berbicara serentetan kalimat yang tidak jelas dan cenderung tak bisa di mengerti. Tapi saat ini Naruto mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang panjang tanpa kesalahan intonasi sedikitpun, hal ini sedikit banyak membuat heran Kizashi.

Tidak beda dengan Kizashi, Shion hanya melongo dengan sumpit berhenti didepan mulut nya gara-gara mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Naruto.

Jangan tanyakan keadaan Sakura. Saat ini dia bagai melihat sesosok hantu di depannya. "apa aku salah dengar" Sakura mengorek telinga dengan jari kelingking nya.

"ayolah Sakura-Chan, Kizashi-jisan, Shion-chan apa kalian tidak gembira dengan kesembuhan ku" Naruto mengalihkan atensi nya bergantian ketiga orang diruangan tersebut.

"apakah kau mengenali aku dan juga Tou-san" Shion menunjuk dirinya sendiri kemudia Kizashi yang ada di sebelah nya.

"tentu saja aku mengenali kalian, saat aku memperoleh kembali kendaliku atas pikiran, pancaindra dan gerak tubuhku ingatan-ingatan ketika aku menjadi gila secara otomatis aku dapat mengingat nya walaupun tidak seluruh nya dan hal itu membuat ku malu" ucap Naruto menyakinkan ketiga orang di ruangan itu.

"Apaa, jadi kau juga mengingat hal-hal memalukan yang pernah ku lakukan di depan mu" ucap Shion dengan muka merah padam seolah-olah rahasia memalukan terbesar nya akan segera tersebar .

"apa itu aku tak mengingat nya" ucap Naruto penuh tanda tanya.

"Syukurlah" ekspresi lega terpancar di muka Shion.

"hal memalukan Apa yang pernah kau lakukan didepan Namikaze-san, Shion-baka?" sakura memasang ekspresi sang introgator tahanan saking ingin nya mengetahui hal yang dilakukan Shion.

"Sakura-chan bisakah aku pergi ke toilet dulu" Naruto memandang Sakura di samping nya untuk meminta persetujuan.

"Ehm.. Silakan apakah kau mengetahui tempat nya" Sakura mengarahkan pandangan ke Naruto setelah sebelum nya beradu pandangan dengan Shion.

"tentu saja" Naruto bangkit berdiri menuju arah toilet berada.

Didalam toilet Naruto mencuci muka nya dengan satu tangan yang tersisa, dan Mengarahkan muka nya kearah cermin besar di depan nya. Tampak pantulan wajah Naruto yang tak terawat, rambut pirang panjang berantakan, bekas luka memanjang dari leher bagian atas dan masuk kedalam baju nya menuju lengan kiri nya yang buntung.

"benar-benar tak terawat, aku jadi lupa dengan wajah ku sendiri, terutama dengan tanganku yang tak lagi utuh" senyum lebar terpampang di bibir Naruto karena melihat keadaan nya yang sekarang.

Namun tak berapa lama senyum lebar itu tergantikan dengan seringai mengerikan. "dan itu semua karena salah siapa idiot" kali ini suara yang agak serak seperti bukan suara Naruto yang keluar dari mulut nya.

"Yah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu, sekarang aku harus berlatih dengan keras untuk merebut sesuatu yang tercuri dariku, sudah lama aku membiarkan nya jauh dariku, apakah dia masih menganggap aku masih hidup, entahlah bagaimana sekarang keadaan nya. apakah baik-baik saja di tangan Sasuke Uciha" Ekspresi sendu terpancar di muka Naruto teringat akan sosok Hinata.

"Jangan sebut Nama kepar*at itu dengan mulut kita idiot, aku akan membunuh nya suatu saat nanti, lihat apa yang dilakukan nya kepada tangan kita" suara serak kembali keluar dari mulut Naruto.

 **Pyarrrrr**

Kaca di depan nya pecah karena hantaman tangan kanan Naruto, membuat darah mengucur dari sela-sela jari yang tergenggam.

"hei apa yang kau lakukan dengan tangan ku" protes suara cempreng Naruto. " kau tahu kalau tangan kita hanya tinggal satu, sekarang malah kau buat terluka, apakah kau melakukan nya agar terlihat keren, seperti hal nya pembunuh-pembunuh berdarah dingin" berteriak histeris karena rasa sakit di tangan nya.

"diam kau idiot, kau membuat image ku sebagai seorang psyco menjadi seperti orang bodoh" suara serak mengerikan terdengar.

"tetapi yang pasti" suara cempreng dan serak terdengar bersamaan. Sepertinya dua kepribadian Naruto mengatakan kata yang sama.

"aku akan merebut sesuatu yang tercuri dariku kembali" suara cempreng terdengar.

"Aku akan membunuh Uciha kepar*t itu" suara serak terucap dari bibir Naruto. Dengan senyum menyeringai menakutkan terpaut di sana.

"tunggu kami Konoha" dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, memunculkan insting membunuh yang seolah-olah bisa membakar seluruh tempat disekitarnya.

 **XXX**

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto-kun" tanya Hashi. Saat di beritahu oleh Sakura akan kesembuhan Naruto, Hashi sesegera mungkin datang menjenguk Naruto di mansion Klan Haruno.

Saat ini lima orang telah berkumpul di ruang tamu mansion Haruno.

"tentu saja aku akan kembali ke Konoha untuk menyelamat kan Hinata-chan dari Sasuke Uciha" suara cempreng terdengar dari Naruto.

" apa kau tahu Naruto-kun saat kau dalam keadaan gangguan jiwa mata-mata ku memberitahu bahwa Sasuke uciha telah menjadi Hokage menggantikan ayah nya Madara yang pensiun" muka serius di tampilkan wajah Hashi "dan Kau tahu apa arti nya itu, jika kau ingin menghadapi Sasuke Uciha maka sama Hal nya kau akan menentang salah satu dari lima desa samurai Terkuat yaitu Konoha"

"apa itu benar Hashi-san, apakah Sasuke uciha seorang Hokage sekarang, dan bagaimana keadaan Hinata" ketidakpercayaan jelas-jelas terlukis di wajah Naruto. Menghadapi Sasuke saja kalau belum berlatih dengan keras belum tentu Naruto bisa menang apalagi menghadapai seluruh jajaran Samurai Konoha yang sudah tentu akan membela mati-matian sang Hokage.

"utuk Hinata-san aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaan nya, tapi Sasuke memang seorang Hokage saat ini dan kau tahu keadaan Konoha saat ini lebih buruk dari pada saat Madara memimpin" Hashi menyakinkan Naruto. "apakah kau masih ingin membuat perhitungan dengan Sasuke"

"tentu saja siapapun lawan nya aku akan menghadapi nya aku sudah bertekad tak akan lari lagi, aku akan berlatih dengan sangat keras untuk itu" mata Naruto menunjukkan tekad yang berapi-api.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu mu" ucap Hashi setelah menilai kesungguhan Naruto.

"apakah itu benar Hashi-san, apakah kau tak terlalu tua untuk ini" Naruto memandang Hashi dengan pandangan menilai. Memperhitungkan apakah seorang tua seperti Hashi mampu membantu atau jangan-jangan malah merepotkan diri nya.

"Hwahwahwa" Gelak tawa terdengar dari ketiga orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu, mentertawakan Hashi yang di katai terlalu tua.

"kau tahu siapa sebenar nya aku anak muda?" berhenti sejenak menunggu respon dari Naruto. Setelah melihat gelengan dari kepala Naruto barulah Hashi meneruskan kalimat nya. "aku akan memperkenalkan kembali siapa aku, karena perkenalan kita yang dahulu aku tak mencantumkan siapa nama margaku" Hashi tersenyum sejenak memberi ruang kepada Naruto untuk bernafas. Agar tak tersedak karena terkejut. "nama ku adalah Senju Hashirama, aku adalah seseorang yang bertanggungjawab atas pemberontakan terbesar yang pernah terjadi sembilan tahun lalu di Konoha" background api di belakang tubuh Hashirama menambah garang saat perkenalan diri sang arsitek gerakan para rebellion di Konoha sembilan tahun lalu ini.

"apakah itu benar Hashi-san, anda Hashirama-sama yang pernah menggunakan satu-satu nya pedang legenda berelement api rank S Ifrit" Naruto menunjukkan ketidak percayaan, otak nya bagai di hantam oleh Rahasia tingkat dewa. Mata melotot bagai mau keluar dari kelopak nya jangan lupakan kilauan bintang yang bersinar dari kedua bola mata itu " bukan kah kabar nya anda sudah mati karena terjatuh dari tebing di pertempuran akhir di Valley of the end" perasaan gundah gulana merasuki hati Naruto perasaan percaya kepada orang di depan nya fakta yang ada bahwa Hashirama telah mati.

" yah, itu memang terjadi, tetapi apakah kau tahu saat itu aku terjatuh ke aliran sungai yang mengalir dari air terjun Besar yang ada di Valley of the end" jeda sejenak sebelum Hashi meneruskan kata-kata nya. "dan apakah kau tahu lagi jika aliran sungai itu berujung di desa Oni no kuni, saat itu pemimpin Oni no kuni terdahulu mendiang Haruno Mebuki masih hidup dan merawat ku setelah di temukan oleh warga, setelah mengetahui siapa aku Haruno Mebuki langsung mengajukan perjanjian yang berisi dia akan mengijinkan ku untuk tinggal di Oni No kuni dengan syarat aku mau melindungi Oni No kuni dari samurai-samurai jahat yang saat itu sering memporak-porandakan Oni no kuni" Hashi mencoba merangkai kata-kata atas fakta yang akan di ungkapkan selanjutnya. "Sebagian kecil dari pasukan ku yang mengetahui aku berada di sini menyusul ku kemari dan menjadi pasukan pertahanan di sini" Hashirama bernapas sejenak " namun masih tersisa harapan di hati kami, suatu saat kami akan merebut desa kami, tanah tumpah darah kami dan merubahnya menjadi lebih baik" memegang dada seolah-olah meresapi setiap kalimat yang terucap "kau tahu siapa guru mu Jiraiya sebenarnya, dia adalah salah satu komandan hebat yang berjuang dengan gagah berani di pemberontakan Sembilan tahun lalu" Hashirama menerawang mengingat masa lalu nya.

"apaaa.. Sensei adalah seorang komandan" wajah Naruto bener-benar menampilkan keterkejutan yang sangat. shock berat di derita Naruto, Membayangkan guru mesum nya memimpin banyak pasukan sebagai komandan.

"karena aku melihat tekad kuat di matamu, tekad yang sama yang di tunjukan oleh jiraiya aku akan melatih mu menjadi penerus ku pemimpin dari pasukan Rebellion yang akan merebut tanah konoha dan menjadikan nya lebih baik" intonasi yang mantab di ucapkan Hashirama menyulut api semangat di hati Naruto.

"Dengan senang hati kakek tua, aku akan membunuh Uciha kepar*t itu" seringai mengerikan seorang psyco terlukis jelas di bibir Naruto hilang sudah Naruto yang ceria dan bersahabat sebelum nya. Aura disekitar Naruto menghitam seolah olah sosok Naruto tergantikan dengan pembunuh kejam yang selalu memutilasi mangsa nya menjadi beberapa bagian kecil.

Sesaat keempat orang disana merasakan keanehan dari Naruto, namun mereka semua hanya berpikir mungkin Hanya perasaan ku saja.

 **XXX**

Oni no kuni dikelilingi oleh hutan dengan pohon-pohon besar tumbuh lebat disana disebelah barat Oni no kuni tepat nya arah menuju Sunagakure terdapat padang rumput membentang luas hanya di ditumbuhi oleh rumput liar dan beberapa kumpulan bunga lavender. Disinilah tempat yang sebutkan oleh Hashirama untuk Naruto datangi guna melakukan latihan pertama nya.

Naruto duduk di bawah salah satu pohon di pinggiran padang rumput luas itu matanya terpejam ketiduran karena menunggu Hashirama tak kunjung sampai.

"Naruto-kun, ayo cepat bangun sempat-sempat nya kau tidur di tempat seperti ini" Hashirama datang membawa sembilan pedang yang digulung dengan kain untuk mempermudah membawa nya. "mana semangat berlatih dengan keras yang kau janjikan"

"aku menunggumu sangat lama Hashirama-san, kau banyak sekali membawa pedang" Naruto terbangun karena kedatangan Hashirama. Heran melihat banyak nya pedang yang di bawa.

"karena kau sekarang adalah muridku panggil aku sensei Naruto-kun" Hashirama membuka lilitan kain yang melilit sembilan pedang yang di bawa nya. Mengambil satu pedang berwarna hitam dan menarik pegangan pedang hingga terlepas dari sarung nya. "aku membawa sembilan pedang masing-masing pedang terbuat dari logam titanium dengan kata lain pedang dengan rank class C" Hashirama mengarahkan pegangan pedang ke arah Naruto, memberikan isyarat agar Naruto memegang pedang itu.

"dari mana sensei mendapatkan banyak pedang dengan rank C, sampai sembilan buah?" Naruto heran akan asal-muasal pedang yang di bawa gurunya. Setahu nya Hashirama tak banyak memiliki pedang.

"aku meminjam nya dari para anak buah ku" Hashirama tersenyum. "aku memiliki sembilan tehnik jutsu pedang terkuat yang aku miliki, aku akan mengajarkan mu kesembilan tehnik itu" Hashirama mengambil napas. "masing-masing tehnik yang aku akan ajarkan akan mengeluarkan jutsu yang maha dasyat. kau dikatakan mampu menguasai salah satu tehnik pedang itu, jika saja jutsu yang keluar mampu ikut menghancurkan pedang yang kau gunakan" Hashirama mengarahkan fokus pandangan ke arah Naruto untuk memastikan Naruto mengerti akan penjelasan nya. "dengan kata lain kau bisa menguasai sembilan tehnik yang ku ajarkan jika sembilan pedang ini hancur seluruh nya"

"wow.. Apakah ada tehnik pedang yang bisa menghasilkan jutsu hingga merusak pedang yang di gunakan" ketidakpercayaan tampak di raut Naruto. Pikiran-Pikiran seperti apakah sensei ku hanya membual atau sensei ku seorang pembohong sempat terlintas di pikiran Naruto. "dan bagaimana Nasib pemilik pedang ini jika pedang nya hancur gara-gara jutsu yang aku keluarkan" ucap Naruto takut-takut jika dia disuruh mengganti setiap pedang yang hancur. Mengingat sekarang dirinya hanyalah seorang pengangguran bahkan seorang tuna wisma yang hanya numpang tinggal dirumah orang di desa ini.

"itu adalah pengorbanan untuk melahirkan pemimpin yang baru selain itu kau harus minta maaf kepada mereka" tawa garing meluncur dari mulut Hashirama. "tetapi jangan senang dulu Naruto, tehnik ini tak akan mudah untuk kau pelajari, pertama-tama karena selama kau terkena gangguan jiwa kau kurang melakukan olah fisik maka berlarilah mengelilingi padang rumput ini seratus putaran" senyum membunuh bertengger manis di bibir Hashirama.

"apa kau gila sensei" Naruto tertunduk lesu.

Satu tahun kemudian :

Padang rumput yang dulu nya hijau kini tandus dan gersang, bekas rumput menghitam terkena hawa panas ada disana-sini, yang dulunya pohon rindang berdiri kokoh sekarang tingal tongkat arang yang berdiri, tanah tanah yang cekung kebawah banyak di temukan disini, tak jauh dari sana tepat nya berada ditengah-tengah padang rumput seorang remaja dengan rambut pirang panjang diikat kebelakang memakai jubah panjang berwarna hitam dengan ikat pinggang dari kain berwarna merah (bayangkan pakaian roronoa zorro after time skip) tetapi ada kejanggalan disana bagian jubah kiri yang seharusnya di isi oleh sebuah tangan tidak ditemukan sebuah tangan disana, hanya di biarkan kosong melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

Sosok tersebut melakukan kuda-kuda sedikit membungkukkan badan, pegangan pedang yang masih tertutup sarung yang terselip di pinggang tergenggam erat oleh tangan kanan.

 **" Fire age "**

Kata yang diteriakan oleh sosok tersebut, seketika mencabut pedang dengan gerakan perlahan dari sarungnya, Setelah tercabut seluruh nya tampak lah bilah pedang yang terbakar api yang berkobar, memutar pedang dengan posisi yang tergenggam vertikal tegak lurus dan bilah pedang yang terbakar menghadap ketanah, api yang berkobar dari ujung pedang secara cepat menjalar membakar tanah disekitarnya semakin-lebar semakin-lebar sosok tersebut bagaikan tenggelam ditengah lautan api, memutar pedang kearah belakang dari posisi semula yang vertikal tegak lurus, kemudian menyabetkan bilah pedang secara lurus dari belakang, kebawah dan kedepan, dalam satu gerakan cepat dan bertenaga serta merta api yang menyebar bagai lautan api di sekitar sosok tadi terangkat secara bersama sama seolah-olah api melayang diudara menciptakan atmosfir seperti di permukaan matahari menyisakan rumput yang menghitam, api menjadi satu mengikut gerakan pedang terciptalah sebuah tembakan gelombang api lurus memanjang bagai komet. menghanguskan jalan yang dilalui Melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tak terhentikan.

Panas dari api yang dikeluarkan hingga membuat pedang yang tergenggam meleleh dan tak bisa di gunakan lagi.

"kau hebat namikaze-san, aku yang merupakan murid lama Hashirama-san belum bisa melakukan hal seperti itu" ucap satu-satu sosok prempuan di sana.

"sudah aku bilang kan untuk mu, kau harus memanggil ku Naruto-kun kau tahu bukan kah kita sudah tinggal satu rumah bagaikan suami-istri Sakura-Chan" ucap Naruto menggoda satu-satu nya sosok prempuan disana yang di ketahui bernama Sakura. Karena Naruto sekarang adalah murid Hashirama sedikit banyak Naruto tertular kebiasaan Hashirama menggoda Sakura dan menjadikan nya sebuah hobi.

"Naruto-baka, suami-istri kepalamu, kau hanya numpang makan dirumah ku, kau tahu aku mengganggap mu sebagai pembantu di mansion Haruno dasar tuna wisma" Sakura tersenyum mengejek.

Jlebb tepat sasaran mengenai hati Naruto. Naruto yang sensitif akan setatus nya yang seorang yang menumpang membuat Naruto pundung di pojokan.

"bagus Naruto-kun kau telah menghancurkan pedang yang terakhir dengan kata lain kau telah berhasil menguasai seluruh tehnik yang ku ajarkan" Hashirama tersenyum bangga akan keberhasilan murid nya.

"akhirnya tiba saat nya aku meminta maaf kepada pemilik padang-pedang itu" Naruto tersenyum simpul. "apakah aku bisa menghadapi Konoha saat ini sensei" Naruto duduk didekat Hashirama

" Kau tahu Naruto-kun Konoha bukan Hanya terdiri dari satu orang kau butuh pasukan untuk itu" pandangan Hashirama tertuju kepada Naruto ddisebelah nya.

"lalu dimana aku harus mencari pasukan itu" bingung Naruto.

"apakah kau lupa akan ucapan ku sebelum nya, bahwa kaulah penerusku sebagai ketua dari pasukan pemberontakan konoha" Hashirama mendongak ke atas mengingat masa lalu. " dahulu kami ada sebelas orang, aku bertindak sebagai ketua dan masing-masing dari kesepuluh orang tersebut adalah seorang komandan yang memimpin masing-masing divisi berisi samurai-samurai tangguh didalam nya namun tak semuanya merupakan divisi untuk bertempur, ada pula divisi pengobatan, divisi persenjataan, divisi keuangan dan divisi bagian khusus mata-mata. aku dengar mereka semua berhasil meloloskan diri saat kekalahan kita sembilan tahun yang lalu dan hanya komandan divisi satu Jiraiya yang aku ketahui sudah meninggal, dan beberapa bulan lalu seseorang dari anggota divisi khusus mata-mata memberi ku informasi bahwa masing-masing komandan divisi saat ini terpencar ke desa-desa kecil di pelosok elemen nation untuk menghimpun kembali kekuatan, karena kau adalah penerus ku tugasmulah untuk menyatukan mereka" Hashirama menghembuskan napas. Menghentikan sesi cerita panjang nya.

"apakah mereka semua berasal dari Konoha?," keinginantahuan besar jelas terpancar dari raut Naruto.

"Konoha merupakan tanah kelahiran kami semua, dan masing-masing dari komandan adalah bekas seorang samurai bawahan Hokage yang membelot karena melihat bagaimana kerusakan yang ditimbulkan kepada desa Konoha karena kepemimpinan Hokage yang kejam, dengan kata lain keseluruhan komandan yang akan kau cari adalah berelemen api"

"apakah itu benar?, lalu kemanakah aku harus pergi untuk menemukan mereka" tanya bingung Naruto.

"kau harus pergi menuju Kusagakure terlebih dahulu, karena disanalah kelompok divisi khusus mata-mata menetap setelah melarikan diri karena kekalahan kami di pertempuran sembilan tahun lalu di Konoha dan merekalah yang tahu posisi dari masing-masing komandan saat ini" ucap Hashirama memberikan petunjuk kepada Naruto atas keberadaan divisi mata-mata nya. Memang beberapa bulan lalu salah satu anggota divisi khusus mata-mata mendatangi nya.

"tapi sensei, kau tahu setiap aku mengeluarkan tehnik yang kau ajarkan akan merusak pedang yang aku gunakan, apakah aku harus berganti pedang setiap setelah mengeluarkan sebuah tehnik" tanya Naruto bingung. Membayang kan harus berganti pedang setiap selepas bertarung.

"hah.. Akhir nya tiba juga saat nya. Sakura-chan bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang akan mengamputasi salah satu bagian tubuh ku?(untuk yang lupa akan hal ini lihat di chapter 2)" bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hashirama malah melontarkan pertanyaan aneh ke sakura yang duduk disamping nya.

"apa maksud mu Hashirama-san?, waktu itu kan aku cuma bercanda jangan di anggap serius" Sakura tertawa garing setengah heran dengan apa yang di ucapkan Hashirama.

" Sakura-chan aku ingin kau memotong tangan Kiriku dan sambungkanlah ke tangan Naruto-kun" Hashirama menatap ke arah dimana Sakura duduk. Keseriusan tergambar jelas dalam sorot matanya seolah mengatakan aku tidak bercanda akan hal ini.

"Apaa.. Kau bercanda Hashirama-san" kekagetan dirasakan jelas ditunjukan oleh Sakura dan Naruto atas kalimat janggal yang di ucapkan Hashirama. Apakah kepala gurunya terbentur sesuatu hingga mengatakan hal yang ngelantur pikir keduanya.

"Kau tahu Naruto tentang pedang elemen api Rank S terkuat Ifrit yang pernah aku gunakan, pedang itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh keturunan klan senju(jika anda lupa dengan hal ini, lihat bagian prolog di chapter 1), jika ada selain keturunan klan senju yang menyentuh nya akan terbakar setiap inchi bagian tubuh nya, ketika kekalahan pasukan ku dalam pemberontakan sembilan tahun yang lalu semua anggota klan ku telah di bantai habis, akulah keturunan klan senju terakhir" wajah sendu terpancar di raut muka Hashirama. Kenangan akan saudara-saudara anggota klan nya yang lama tersimpan di relung hati menyeruak keluar. " dan kau tahu sembilan tehnik yang ku ajarkan kepadamu, itu adalah tehnik khusus yang digunakan dengan menggunakan pedang Ifrit. Aku ingin memberikan tangan kiri ku agar kau bisa mengunakan pedang itu" keyakinan yang kuat terlihat di sorot mata Hashirama.

"tapi sensei, apakah tidak terlalu berlebihan buat sensei sampai mengorbankan tangan sensei untuk ku" Naruto merasa bukan siapa-siapa dan tak berhak karena dirinya merasa hanya seorang yatim piatu.

"kau tahu aku bukan seorang muda lagi, aku sudah terlalu tua, perang ku sudah usai, kau lihat musuh terkuat ku saat pemberontakan sembilan tahun lalu, Uciha madara yang dulu seorang hokage sekarang tlah turun tahta dan digantikan dengan penerus nya yang seorang muda, aku pun akan seperti itu. Generasi lama lambat laun akan tergantikan dengan generasi baru yang lebih tangguh, untuk itulah aku memilih mu sebagai penerus perjuangan ku" Hashirama menyentuh lengan kiri nya. " dan sebuah lengan tak kan berarti apa-apa untuk membuat Konoha menjadi lebih baik"

"jika itu keputusan dari mu Hashirama-san aku akan melakukan nya" walaupun sering menggoda dirinya dengan kalimat-kalimat nya yang menyebalkan Sakura sangat menghormati Hashirama sebagai gurunya yang mengajari nya tehnik-tehnik berpedang sedari dia belum mengerti apa-apa, menghormati nya sebagai orang hebat yang melindungi desa nya Oni no kuni oleh sebab itu dia akan melaksanakan segala keputusan dari Hashirama.

"apakah kau yakin Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto yang masih ragu akan keputusan dari Hashirama.

"Naruto-baka, ini demi kebaikan mu dan Hashirama-san tak akan menjadi lemah hanya gara-gara kehilangan satu tangan kau tahu dia adalah seorang legenda hidup" sakura yang sebelum nya duduk di samping kiri Hashirama bangkit berdiri dan mendekati dimana Naruto duduk. Memegang kedua pundak Naruto dengan tangan nya. "setidak nya hormati lah keputusan Hashirama-san"

"aku jadi terharu dengan kata-kata mu Sakura-chan, ternyata hati mu tak seperti yang aku kira selama ini" Hashirama tersenyum jenaka. Memang menggoda muridnya adalah kesenangan baginya.

"aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat memotong tangan mu Hashirama-san, dan akan ku pastikan pisau besar yang akan ku gunakan terdapat karat disana" Sakura betul-betul jengkel kali ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Hashirama kali ini.

 **XXX**

"Apakah kau siap Hashirama-san"

Setelah berkali-kali di yakinkan oleh Sakura akhirnya Naruto menyetujui untuk menerima tangan Hashirama. disinilah mereka melakukan proses pemindahan tangan kiri Hashirama kepada Naruto. Disalah satu ruangan di mansion Haruno terdapat dua ranjang yang ditempati masing-masing oleh Hashirama dan Naruto Dipisah kan oleh sebuah meja yang diatasnya tertara rapi benda benda untuk keperluan operasi seperti pisau bedah serta seperangkat jarum jahit. Di depan meja tersebut terdapat satu kursi yang sedang di duduki oleh Sakura menghadap ke arah dimana Hashirama berbaring dengan tangan kiri tepat di sudut dimana Sakura duduk.

"Jangan khawatir Hashirama-san aku sudah berpengalaman dalam Hal ini" Sakura memberikan sugesti kepada Hashirama agar tidak khawatir dengan proses pemotongan tangan nya karena ditangani oleh seorang profesional seperti diri nya. "tunggu sebentar, Shion sedang membuat Obat penghilang rasa sakit untuk mu" Sakura menggenggam tangan kiri Hashirama.

Tak beberapa lama Shion datang membawa Nampan berisi obat berbentuk bulat tertata rapi di atas Nampan disebelah nya terdapat gelas berisi air putih.

"silakan diminum Hashirama-sama obat ini akan membuat anda tertidur agar anda tak merasakan rasa sakit" Shion meletakkan Nampan di samping kanan Hashirama.

"Terimakasih, sebenarnya aku tak membutuhkan ini, kau tahu hanya terpotong tangan tak begitu membuat ku merasakan rasa sakit" walaupun. Menolak Hashirama tetap meminum ramuan obat yang di berikan oleh Shion.

"jangan banyak bicara kakek tua cepat minum obat mu kau juga Naruto kau juga Harus minum obat itu" Sebagai Dokter Sakura sangat jengkel dengan pasien yang banyak omong.

Satu jam kemudian:

Naruto terbaring tidur dengan napas teratur rambut pirang panjang nya tergerai tak beraturan karena gerakan yang tak disadari nya saat tertidur. Tubuh bagian atas nya tak terbalut oleh baju sehingga memperlihatkan banyak luka disana goresan besar memanjang dari pundak nya menuju ke leher serta bekas luka bakar disana-sini, Tangan kiri nya yang tak lagi buntung diperban berwarna putih sampai pundak. Sementara di ranjang sebelahnya juga sedang dalam keadaan terlelap sang legenda hidup samurai Hashirama senju dengan tangan kiri yang tak lagi utuh hanya menyisakan kurang dari sepertiga terbalut perban putih bersih.

Ditengah-tengah antara kedua ranjang duduk Sakura ditemani oleh Shion yang berdiri di samping nya.

"ini kesempatan" Shion dengan seringai mesum mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah wajah Naruto yang sedang terlelap.

"apa yang kau lakukan Shion-baka" Sakura yang sebelum nya duduk menghadap ke arah ranjang di mana Hashirama tidur mengalihkan kan atensi nya kearah Shion yang mendekati wajah tidur Naruto.

"Sssttt.. Diam biarkan aku menapaki tangga kedewasaan dengan memberikan first-kiss ku kepada nya" wajah Shion yang sebelum nya dekat dengan wajah tidur Naruto kembali bangkit mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sakura dengan posisi jari telunjuk di depan bibir memberi isyarat agar Sakura diam.

"itu tidak adil untuk Naruto siapa tau dia tidak mau menerima itu darimu" Sakura protes tak terima akan kesewenang-wenangan yang dilakukan oleh Nee-Chan nya.

"ehm baiklah.. Kau yang lakukan duluan lalu baru aku, kau tahu aku ini kakak yang baik yang memberikan kesempatan pertama untuk adik nya" Shion bergaya bijak dengan menegakkan tubuh nya dan menggerakan tangan nya mengayunkan kearah Naruto memberi isyarat kepada Sakura untuk mendekati Naruto yang sedang tertidur.

Ctaakkk?!

"Shion-baka" bukan nya kata terima kasih yang diterima oleh Shion namun jitakan sayang dari Sakura lah yang mendarat di dahi manis nya.

 **XXX**

Setting latar kembali menuju padang rumput dimana Hashirama dan Naruto melakukan latihan suasana tetap sama seperti sebelum nya rumput menghitam karena terbakar disana-sini, pohon menjulang yang hanya tinggal tongkat arang yang berdiri masih ada pada tempat nya dan cekungan-cekungan tanah akibat tergerus oleh sebuah jutsu masihlah dalam keadaan yang sama.

"bagaimana keadaan tangan mu Naruto-kun" Tepat disebelah kanan padang rumput terdapat beberapa pohon yang masih berdiri dengan tegak dengan daun lebih dari cukup untuk memberi perlindungan dari terik matahari disinilah duduk Hashirama dan tepat didepan pandangan nya duduklah Naruto bersebelahan dengan Sakura duduk(bingung kan dengan bagaimana cara author merangkai kalimat hehehe).

"ini lebih baik daripada saat setelah operasi penyambungan dilakukan, setidak nya sekarang aku bisa menggunakan tangan ini secara normal seperti tangan ku sebelum terpotong" Naruto menggerak-gerakan tangan kirinya yang terlilit perban berwarna putih dengan meninjukan beberapa kali keudara.

"yah memang sewajarnya nya harus nya itu sudah dapat digunakan dengan Normal saat ini" Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Naruto menunjuk tangan kiri Naruto sebagai obyek yang dijelaskan nya. Memang Sebagai orang yang melakukan penyambungan terhadap tangan Naruto, Sakura mengetahui lebih detail tentang keadaan tangan itu.

"inilah saat nya aku menunjukkan pedang Ifrit kepadamu" Hashirama menyingkap jubah panjang nya menggunakan tangan kanan nya yang masih tersisa memperlihatkan sebuah pedang terlilit di pinggang nya yang selama ini tak terlihat karena selalu tertutup oleh jubah panjang yang dikenakan Hashirama. "Karena hanya tangan kirimu yang merupakan bagian dari klan senju jangan pernah menggunakan pedang ini dengan menggunakan selain tangan kiri" Hashirama mencabut keseluruhan pedang dari pinggang nya yang menampak sebuah pedang yang tampak rapuh, pegangan pedang merupakan sebuah benda keras seperti nya merupakan sebuah tulang yang terlilit dengan kain hitam menyilang. Bagian ring pembatas antara bilah dan pegangan pedang berbentuk lingkaran yang terpotong menjadi dua tepat disudut di mana bilah tajam dan bilah tumpul berada, pedang ini tidak menggunakan sarung pedang seperti umum nya sebuah pedang namun bilah pedang hanya di lilit dengan kain menyerupai perban berwarna putih dari ujung hingga ke pangkal dan tersambung dengan ujung pegangan pedang. "Karena ini bukanlah sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari logam seperti umum nya pedang" Hashirama mengayunkan pedang itu kesamping seketika perban yang melilit bilah pedang terlepas dan terurai panjang tersambung dengan pangkal pegangan pedang seketika tampak bilah tajam pedang yang rusak dan terdapat karat yang hampir memenuhi ujung hingga pangkal.

"waw.. Itukah pedang legenda, tak seperti yang aku bayangkan, itu seperti pedang yang tak terawat, bisakah bilah pedang yang rusak dan berkarat itu diperbaiki" ucap Naruto melihat sebuah pedang legenda yang seperti pedang rapuh berbeda dengan bayangan awal nya yang merupakan sebuah pedang yang megah dengan Intan dan berlian yang menghiasi setiap inchi bagiannya.

"jangan nilai sesuatu dari penampilan nya Naruto-kun" Hashirama kembali mengibaskan pedang nya kini api membakar seluruh bilah pedang seketika hawa disekitar Hashirama berdiri terasa begitu panas, menghirup udara pun terasa sesak bagaikan seluruh udara disekitar nya tergantikan dengan api, perban yang tergerai di ujung pegangan pedang kini bergerak dengan sendirinya melilit tangan kanan Hashirama api merambat membakar tangan dan beberapa bagian tubuh Hashirama namun jika dilihat dengan jelas api tersebut hanya menempel saja tak sampai melukai Hashirama sebagai pemakai pedang, tercipta pusaran api dari kaki Hashirama memutari tubuh dan memutar lagi sampai keatas secara berulang-ulang, rambut panjang yang semula tergerai kebawah sekarang bergerak-gerak naik ke udara tak beraturan karena terkena efek api yang berputar-putar bagai angin badai yang menggunakan tubuh Hashirama sebagai pusat nya.

"Nama Ifrit sendiri merupakan sebuah Nama monster yang mampu mengendalikan api, bahkan menghanguskan seluruh daratan. Monster ini merupakan monster jahat yang pernah hidup di masalalu, dan pedang ini merupakan salah satu tanduk dari monster tersebut. Pedang ini merupakan pedang jahat jangan biarkan dirimu dikendalikan oleh nya tetapi berusahalah mengendalikan nya sesuai keinginan mu" Hashirama kembali mengibarkan pedang nya badai api yang menyelubungi nya lenyap dan perban yang sebelum nya melilit bagian tangan nya dengan sendirinya terlepas dan bergerak sendiri melilit bilah pedang yang sebelum nya terbakar perlahan-lahan padam karena terlilit oleh perban putih itu.

"aku hampir tak bisa bernafas karena Atmosfer yang ditimbulkan nya sensei" Naruto memegangi dada nya yang kini bisa bernapas dengan Normal. "itu benar-benar pedang yang menakjubkan, apakah sensei merasa panas saat ada di dalam api tadi" penasaran Naruto, Naruto membayangkan jika berada di samping nya saja temperatur terasa begitu panas apalagi berada di dalam nya.

"apa kau ingin mencoba nya sendiri, aku memberikan pedang ini untuk mu, untuk masa depan Konoha menjadi lebih baik, dan ingat jangan pernah menggunakan pedang ini dengan selain menggunakan tangan kiri" Hashirama memegang pedang secara horisontal' dan menyerahkan pedang nya ke Naruto yang ada di depannya.

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian menggerakkan tangan kiri nya untuk menyambut pedang yang terulur dari tangan senseinya, melakukan gerakan mundur menjauh dari posisi Hashirama dan Sakura berdiri. memegang pedang nya dengan tangan kiri kemudian mengibaskan kesamping tubuh dengan seketika perban yang melilit bilah pedang terlepas dan berganti bergerak melilit tangan Naruto seketika api menyulut Bilah pedang, gelombang badai api berpusar disekitar tubuh Naruto. seketika itu Naruto langsung ambruk bertumpu pada lutut, dengan ujung pedang yang masih tergenggam menancap ketanah digunakan sebagai penahan agar tak terus terkapar. Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyeret kesadaran nya.

"Narutoo.. Apa kau tidak apa-apa" Sakura berteriak ke arah Naruto tertunduk dengan api yang masih berkobar di sekeliling nya meski kesusahan dalam menghirup napas karena atmosfir yang di timbulkan pedang yang di pegang Naruto yang sedang aktif. Sakura akan menerjang ke arah Naruto ketika tangan nya di tahan oleh Hashirama yang ada di samping nya.

"jangan kawatir, percayalah kepada Naruto" meski tidak tahu apa yang terjadi Hashirama meyakinkan Sakura bahwa Naruto pasti mampu menaklukkan pedang itu.

 **Mindscape Ifrit:**

Ditempat yang terlihat seperti di dalam sebuah gua dengan literan cairan panas membentuk sebuah danau, dan anak-anak sungai kecil mengalir membentuk air terjun Suasana panas jelas terasa di tempat ini. Naruto terbaring di lantai gua yang tak dialiri magma, meleguh kecil kemudian membuka kedua mata nya disamping nya berdiri sosok Naruto lain namun dengan tubuh berwarna serba putih.

"Psyco-san ini dimana" tanya Naruto ke sosok dirinya yang lain yang berdiri di sebelah nya.

"kau sebut aku dengan apa idiot?, kau ingin aku mencabut lidah mu atau kupotong-potong pita suaramu" tawa mengerikan terdengar, seringai membunuh terpampang di sudut bibir nya sosok putih memegang kerah Naruto dan mengangkat nya karena merasa marah saat di panggil Psyco-san oleh Naruto. "ah sudahlah terserah kau mau memanggilku apa" sosok putih melepaskan pegangan pada kerah Naruto ketika menyadari hal yang aneh yang terjadi kepada mereka. "entahlah aku juga tak tahu kita ada dimana yang aku tahu saat aku sadar aku menemukan mu terbaring disebelahku"

muncul dari dalam danau magma di belakang kedua Naruto duduk, sesosok monster mengerikan seluruh tubuh nya terselimuti oleh api dua tanduk menghiasi bagian atas kepala nya di bagian belakang tubuhnya terdapat ekor yang memanjang di ujung nya terdapat bola api yang berkobar, keempat kakinya dihiasi dengan kuku-kuku yang memanjang.

"baru sekarang aku melihat ada seseorang yang memiliki dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh" suara berat bergema di seluruh permukaan gua.

"jenis mahluk apa kau ini dan dimana ini" setelah mendengar adanya suara dibelakang nya Naruto putih berbalik dan melihat sesosok makhluk aneh yang membuat nya bingung akan jenis dari mahluk tersebut. Sedang kan dengan Naruto saat ini kaget bukan main dengan mahluk yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kolam magma di belakang nya dan berlindung dibelakang sosok putih diri nya.

"aku adalah Ifrit, monster elemen api terkuat yang pernah hidup, jadi kau yang akan menjadi tuan ku selanjutnya, chih.. " Ifrit meludah kearah kedua sosok Naruto berdiri.

 **Duarrrrr...**

Kedua sosok Naruto melompat kearah belakang karena tempat nya berpijak semula meledak terkena cairan ludah dari monster di depan nya.

"Hei kepar*t apa kau tak punya sopan santun, meludah seenak jidat lebar mu" Sosok putih Naruto mengumpat dengan kasar. Mati karena terkena ludah adalah cara mati yang paling memalukan bagi dirinya yang seorang sadistis sejati.

"ah aku jadi teringat jidat lebar Sakura-chan saat kau meneriakan soal jidat" ucap suara cempreng Naruto kepada sosok putih yang menyerupai dirinya.

"kau benar-benar idiot, kau tahu" sosok putih tersenyum psycopat "ayo kita padamkan kucing terbakar ini khi.. Khi.. Khi.." sungguh tawa yang mengerikan jika kau bisa mendengar nya.

"yah lama bergaul bersama dengan dirimu membuat sifat psyco mu menular padaku kawan" Naruto tersenyum lima jari. Seakan-akan sosok monster di depan nya bukanlah sebuah apa-apa bagi dirinya.

"goar.. Goar.. Goar.. Manusia yang unik" Ifrit mengibaskan ekornya seketika bola api terlempar menerjang menuju tempat kedua Naruto berdiri.

Kedua Naruto Meloncat kedua arah menghindari serangan bola api. "Naruto serangan kombinasi" sosok putih melakukan kuda-kuda dengan kedua tangan saling bertaut tepat di depan perut membentuk tangan sebagai sebuah pijakan.

Naruto yang ada di sisi lain sosok putih mengerti akan kode yang diberikan, segera berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Naruto putih saat jarak antar kedua nya tinggal separuh langkah Naruto mengangkat kaki kanan nya berpijak pada tangan sosok putih dan meloncat bersamaan dengan gaya dorong dari kedua tangan yang di pijaki, meloncat tinggi memiringkan sedikit posisi badan ketika diudara kaki kanan ditarik kebelakang saat dirasa jarak antara posisi kaki dan kepala monster cukup untuk melakukan sebuah tendangan Naruto melontarkan kakinya kedepan dengan kekuatan penuh.

 **Bruukkkk..**

Tendangan telak mengenai kepala sang monster membuat kepalanya nya sedikit menoleh kesamping gara-gara gaya dorong yang di akibatkan tendangan Naruto. Setelah tendangan terlanncarkan Naruto jatuh ke bawah dan mendarat dengan berguling kedepan. Setelah mendarat Naruto menyadari bahwa kaki nya terbakar karena bersentuhan dengan fisik dengan kepala Ifrit.

"Auw.. Auw.. Auw.. Panas.. Panas" Naruto berguling-guling kekanan dan kekiri memadamkan api yang membakar kaki nya.

"goar.. Goar.. Apa kalian tak melihat kalau tubuhku terbuat dari api" Ifrit tertawa keras. Meloncat menerjang dimana Naruto Berguling-guling. Namun sayang Naruto yang menyadari bahaya berguling dengan cepat menghindari kaki depan Ifrit yang menerjang, karena gagal mengenai sasaran Ifrit membuka mulut nya dan mengarah kan kearah Sosok putih Naruto berdiri sejak tadi. Semburan api bagaikan komet terarah kearah Sosok putih Naruto

 **Blarrrrr..**

"ah.. Sialan pundak ku terbakar" sosok putih Naruto meloncat sebelum terkena serangan telak sedikit terlambat memang karena percikan nya sedikit mengenai pundak. "apa kau tak apa-apa idiot" sosok putih perlahan-lahan mendekati dimana Naruto berada. "seluruh tubuh nya tersusun dari api, jadi tidak memungkinkan bagi kita untuk melakukan serangan secara langsung, apakah tak ada titik lemah dari tubuh nya, mungkin bagian yang tak terselimuti api, tapi dimana"

"bagian bawah tumbuh nya mungkin, kau lihat bagian bawah tubuh nya tak terlihat mungkin saja disana tak ada api yang menyelimuti" Naruto menjabarkan analisis nya kepada sosok putih disebelah nya.

"goar.. Goar.. Apakah kau sudah menyerah bocah" Ifrit kembali membuka mulut nya dan menyemburkan api berkali-kali kearah Kedua Naruto.

Naruto kedua nya lari pontang-panting menghindari api yang berkali-kali mengincar mereka. "Naruto, sekarang" sosok putih yang sebelum nya menghindari semburan api dengan melakukan rolling kebelakang, bangkit berdiri melihat kearah Naruto yang agak jauh darinya, menganggukan kepala setelah mendengar kode darinya. Kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama berlari menuju dimana Ifrit berada setelah berkali kali melakukan lari zig-zag untuk menghindari bola api yang keluar dari mulut dan ekor monster tersebut, akhirnya kedua Naruto sampai tepat di depan mulut Ifrit sosok putih Naruto yang memang berlari di posisi didepan Naruto Berlari mengulurkan tangan kebelakang kearah Naruto yang ada dibelakang nya, uuluran tangan tersebut disambut dengan menautkan kedua tangan Naruto.

 **Splassss**

Gerakan Ayunan yang sangat kuat dilakukan tangan sosok putih sehingga membuat Naruto yang menautkan kedua tangan ke tangan tersebut ikut terlontar kedepan, saat lontaran terjadi Naruto merebahkan posisi tubuh nya sehingga dalam keadaan berbaring karena lontaran yang sangat kuat membuat tubuh Naruto masuk ke bawah tubuh sang monster,

Bukk.. Buk.. Buuukkk..

ketika ada di bawahnya Naruto menyerang dengan segala apa yang di punyai mulai dari tendangan dengan kaki sampai pukulan oleh tangan semua itu dilakukan dalam keadaan berbaring dibawah tubuh sang monster. Setelah puas melakukan beberapa serangan Naruto berguling ke samping.

"Auw.. Panas.. Panas" Naruto Berguling-guling kekanan dan ke kiri berusaha memadamkan api yang membakar. kesakitan bukan dialami oleh sang monster Namun malah tangan dan kaki Naruto yang terbakar.

"huh ternyata bagian bawah tubuh nya juga tersusun dari api" ucap sosok putih yang saat ini berada disebelah Naruto yang mulai bangkit berdiri ketika api seluruh nya padam.

"tidak ada dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang tanpa menyebabkan kita terbakar" Naruto memberikan pendapat nya kepada sosok putih disebelah dua kali serangan yang dilakukan nya tak membuah kan Hasil malah menimbulkan luka bakar pada tubuh nya.

"yah kalau seperti ini tak ada jalan lain kita harus memakai jurus rahasia terakhir kita" ucap sosok putih Naruto. Senyum menyeringai tak bosan-bosan nya terpaut di bibir nya " apa kau siap idiot" mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Naruto yang ada di sebelah nya.

"Jurus terakhir?, apa itu" muka bingung jelas-jelas terpancar di raut muka Naruto. Seingat nya dia tak pernah mengetahui jurus rahasia terakhir yang dikatakan sosok lain diri nya itu.

"goar.. Goar.. Goar.. Ah ternyata cuma sampai disini ya bocah-bocah kecil sekarang aku akan mencabik-cabik tubuh kalian berdua" Ifrit maju mendekati kedua sosok Naruto seraya mmelompat menerkam kearah keduanya.

"Jurus rahasia terakhir adalah lari idiot" sosok putih Naruto lari kebelakang dengan kecepatan tinggi menghindari terjangan sang monster, sementara Naruto hanya melongo melihat kepergian sosok lain dirinya, otak nya lambat memproses data yang masuk dari telinga. Setelah melihat sang monster yang melompat kearah nya berada beberapa inchi akan mengenainya, barulah otak nya yang baru saja lag sejenak dipaksa berpikir dengan keras dan lari dengan sekuat tenaga menyusul saudara satu tubuh nya yang sudah beberapa meter ada di depan nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian di dalam tempat yang mirip gua dengan cairan magma cair memenuhi beberapa bagian tempat itu terlihat lah sesosok monster dengan masing-masing kaki depan menerkam sesuatu. Jika dilihat dari dekat ternyata dimasing-masih kakinya berada Naruto dan sosok Naruto berwarna putih tertahan dibawah cakar Ifrit.

"goar.. Goar.. Jadi ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum aku memakan mu bocah" suara besar yang memekakkan telinga sang monster terdengar. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka menampakkan beberapa taring tajam disana.

"padahal aku belum menikah, maafkan aku Hinata-chan karena aku tak bisa menyelamatkan mu, maafkan aku Sakura-chan karena selama ini telah menggodamu meskipun bukan sepenuhnya salahku salah kan juga wajah cantik mu yang menggoodaku untuk menggoda mu, maafkan aku juga Shion-chan, dan untuk mu psyco-san senang kau telah mau menjadi bagian dalam tubuh ku" ucap suara cempreng Naruto sesenggukan.

"dasar idiot sifat itulah yang paling aku benci, jangan pernah mengeluh akan nasibmu setiap orang yang hidup pasti akan mati, mati sekarang, mati lusa ataupun beberapa tahun lagi apa bedanya, hidup mu terlalu terkotori oleh keinginan kau tahu. Aku akan membunuh mu monster kepar*t, yah setidaknya mati ditangan monster yang kuat sebuah kehormatan untuk ku" meski dalam keadaan terdesak Namun senyum mengerikan seorang psyco tetap terpaut di bibir nya bagi dirinya yang biasa hidup dialam bawah sadar Naruto alam dimana hanya ada kegelapan disana hal seperti kematian bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditakutkan, karena menurutnya hal yang paling ditakuti nya adalah kesepian.

"goar.. Goar.. Goar... " Ifrit tertawa menggelegar "kalian memang orang-orang yang unik" Ifrit mengangkat kedua kaki depan nya yang menerkam kedua sosok Naruto membuat ekspresi bingung di muka kedua nya. "Kalian tahu kalau aku hanya bercanda, jangan di anggap serius" Ifrit duduk dengan menekuk keempat kaki nya. " itu semua tadi hanya salam penyambutan dari ku, mana mungkin aku membunuh calon tuan ku sendiri goar.. Goar.. Goar.. " tawa semakin keras keluar membuka lebar-lebar mulut nya hingga cairan ludah menyembur kedepan membuat ledakan-ledakan kecil di sekitar Naruto yang ada di depan nya.

"Hei monster jelek kau pikir membakar tubuh ku adalah sebuah candaan, dan Hentikan tawa mu itu apakah kau ingin meledakan tubuh ku dengan ludah mu" Suara cempreng Naruto berteriak-teriak dengan berlari kesana-kemari menghindari hujan ludah yang bisa meledak jika menyentuh sesuatu.

"Maaf-maaf aku jadi terbawa suasana, jadi kalian berdua, atau kusebut kau satu orang yang memiliki dua kepribadian adalah tuan ku yang selanjutnya" menunjuk kedua Naruto dengan cakar depan nya.

Tanpa disadari menguar aura hitam pekat penuh dengan hawa membunuh dari salah satu dari ketiga orang tersebut. Ralat dua orang dan satu monster dengan senyum menyeringai mengerikan. "jadi kau sebut semua itu cuma bercanda, akan ku bunuh kau monster kepar*at"

Dunia nyata.

Naruto masih bertumpu pada kedua lutut nya pedang dalam keadaan bilah terbakar api tertancap ditanah terpegang dengan tangan kiri mata nya dalam keadaan terbuka namun hanya pandangan kosong yang terlihat, gelombang-gelombang badai api masih berputar-putar menggunakan tubuh Naruto sebagai pusat nya, udara disekitar nya terasa sesak seolah-olah oksigen gas utama untuk mahluk hidup bernapas tergantikan api yang membakar paru-paru.

Sementara Hashirama dan Sakura masih tetap menunggu di jarak aman dari udara menyesakkan karena efek badai api Naruto.

"Apakah Naruto tidak apa-apa Hashirama-san" Melihat keadaan Naruto yang terus dalam keadaan pingsan berdiri membuat hati nya kawatir. Pikiran nya bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto.

"itu tergantung dari keberuntungan nya apakah pedang Ifrit menerima dirinya atau menolak nya" Hashirama menghela Napas. "kita akan mengetahui nya setelah proses ini selesai, saat ini pikiran Naruto masuk kedalam tempat dimana roh pedang itu tinggal"

Lambat laun gelombang-gelombang disekitar Naruto semakin mengecil-kecil dan menghilang ,api pada bilah pedang yang semula sampai membakar hampir seluruh tangan kiri Naruto kini mulai menyusut dan habis menyisakan asap hitam mengepul pada bilah pedang yang berkarat, udara panas menyesakkan kini tergantikan dengan angin sepoi-sepoi menyejukkan. Sebentar saja mata Naruto menajam menunjukkan ada kehidupan di sana tetapi kemudian terpejam dan ambruk terkapar ditanah.

XXX

Dalam sebuah ruangan tampak sebuah ranjang ditempati oleh Sosok Naruto disebelah ranjang tersebut tampak Hashirama, sakura dan satu orang memakai topeng yang tak dikenali. Mata Naruto yang semula dalam keadaan terpejam mulai membuka menunjukkan adanya kehidupan disana.

"Naruto.. Apakah kau sudah sadar Naruto-kun" Hashirama yang duduk tepat di kursi sebelah kiri Hashirama menyadari Naruto telah membuka mata.

"Apakah ini sudah ada di dunia nyata" muka Naruto masih linglung setelah pingsan beberapa jam.

"yah kau ada di mansion klan Haruno, bagaiman apakah pedang itu menerimamu" ucap Hashirama penuh tanda tanya di benak nya.

"mungkin.. Siapa dia sensei" Naruto menunjuk seseorang yang memakai topeng aneh duduk disamping Hashirama. Menyadari ada orang yang tak dikenal nya menumbuhkan rasa ingin tahu Naruto.

"dia komandan divisi tiga dalam pemberontakan sembilan tahun lalu dia adalah...

.

.

.

 **Dan bersambung**

* * *

sosok Hashi telah terkuak, yap.. dia adalah sang legenda hidup samurai Hashirama Senju, sekarang ada yang bisa menebak siapa itu pria bertopeng?

Entah mengapa karakter Naruto di fict ini tidak membuat ku begitu senang ingin sekali aku mengubah nya tetapi saat tetangga ku membacanya dia menyukai nya dan melarang ku untuk mengubah apapun, yah karena penyakit author yang selalu menganggap pendapat orang lain lebih baik dari pendapat sendiri jadi inilah hasilnya.

apakah anda bingung untuk jurus pedang Naruto "Fire age" yang artinya Zaman api tapi kenapa saya mendiskripsikan bentuk jurus yang menyerupai bentuk komet. saya membayangkan bagaimana jika sebuah komet menghantam sebuah planet bukankah akan membentuk sebuah zaman api disana.

Untuk semua yang mereview terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan, saya menghargai apapun yang anda tulis di review anda,

Untuk pair sebenarnya saya menyukai semua karakter perempuan di anime Naruto tapi saya lebih menyukai perempuan nyata apa lagi tetangga sebelah saya(abaikan) jadi untuk pair saya serahkan kepada anda untuk memilih.

Tak perlu sungkan memberi review karena masukan anda sangat diperlukan untuk kelangsungan fict gaje ini.

 _Terima kasih see you again in ne xt chapter!_

 **Thecharpenter3 kembali ke dunia nyata.**


End file.
